Warrior of Harmony
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Here is the redone version. Hope no one flames me or complains about the changes I made. FemaleDaisuke.
1. All Aboard!

"All Aboard!"

**Here is the first chapter to the re-written version of 'Warrior of Harmony'. Some things are changed and others are kept the same. Just read and see. Please enjoy and review!**

It was nearing sunset as two kids ran down the street, one being about 13 years old as he held his younger sister's hand to help her keep up.

The boy had tanned skin, coffee eyes and brown hair under a green cap with square goggles on top as he wore an orange shirt with a black symbol on it with a red t-shirt that was opened up, green cargo pants and he had red and orange shoes.

As for his sister, she had shoulder length mahogany hair with tanned skin, chocolate eyes and she wore a blue scarf around her neck along with a black tank top that had a chibi fox head on the front along with orange shorts and she had blue and white shoes.

These two were called Takuya Kanbara and Daisuke Kanbara, the brother's cell phone ringing as he checked it to see what it was telling him this time.

"5: 40 pm?" he asked.

He panted as he kept running with his sister who was huffing, the two passing by a father playing soccer with his son, the man's phone going off and he answered it.

"Here it comes!" the boy called as he kicked the ball, but it rolled by the distracted father.

"Hello? Huh?" he asked as his phone just gave off a high pitched whine.

"Dad, the ball!" the boy called.

"Sorry, but the phone and that noise…" the man said.

"I'll get it!" Takuya called as he let go of his sister's hand.

"Stay there, D." he said as he ran after the ball.

She watched him curiously as he got to the ball and then turned to kick it back over to the man and his son, but didn't see the truck coming straight for him.

"Takuya!" Daisuke yelled in fear.

Hearing the shout, Takuya turned to see the truck, the man driving answering his phone that was acting strange and he gasped at the sight of the goggle boy.

"Aw, perfect! Is this my destiny?" Takuya asked himself as the man tried to stop the truck from hitting him by swerving it to the side.

(Earlier that day…)

It was the birthday of Daisuke and her twin brother Shinya, the boy being older than the girl who was drawing a picture of a crudely made dragon while Shinya was reading a comic while their mother Yoriko was on the phone talking to their father while Takuya was sat at the table looking bored as he stared at the strawberry short cake.

"Oh, honey, you can't be late tonight. It's the twins' birthday." Yoriko said.

"And tell Dad I want something big like a fork lift." Shinya said.

"Or a trampoline." Daisuke said, the twins grinning at each other.

Takuya sighed at this as he wondered where their other sister was.

"Mind your manners you two and don't even think of eating that cake, Takuya." Yoriko said with her back turned as Takuya poked at a strawberry that was on the cake, getting a bit of frosting on his finger before he pulled it back.

"Now, honey, I know that you're busy, but how would you feel if the kids forgot your birthday? OK, that wasn't their fault. The calendar was on the wrong month." Yoriko's voice droned on as she continued speaking to the father.

"Man, I'm so bored. My whole life is boring." Takuya said as he sucked the frosting off his finger.

"So boring." he said as his cell phone started beeping.

"Incoming message?" he asked as he saw the strange message.

It read 'Do you want to start?' and then there were two message boxes that said 'yes' or 'no'.

"No name. Weird. Well, it's bound to be better than being bored." He said as he pushed the 'yes' button.

"Takuya and Daisuke Kanbara." A woman's voice spoke.

The girl turned as she heard her name and walked over to her older brother.

"Did you call me?" she asked.

"No, the phone did." Takuya said.

"How dumb do you think I am?" the girl pouted.

"It's time to decide your future Takuya and Daisuke." The voice said again making the siblings look at it strangely just as Jun Kanbara, the oldest sibling walked into the room.

"Mom isn't Dad home yet?" the wild magenta haired girl asked.

"No, dear. Now help me out and go get the twins' presents from under my bed, please." Yoriko said as she went back to arguing with her husband.

Shaking her head at this, Jun looked over at her three younger siblings as they seemed to be doing their own things before she walked off up the stairs to do as she was told.

"Wait a minute. Who is this? What do you mean our futures?" Takuya asked as he picked up his phone.

On the screen read 'Take the 5:45 pm Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station.'

"Your destinies are calling. Take the 5:45 pm outbound train." The woman said.

"This is way better than being bored. Our destinies? That's downright cool." Takuya said as he looked over at the clock and gasped at the time.

"Are we really going?" Daisuke asked.

"You bet. Now, let's move, Daisuke." He said standing up and placing his hat and goggles on, then his gloves as he then grabbed her hand and dragged her out.

They passed by Jun as she came down the stairs with two presents wrapped up in blue and orange papers, looking at them curiously as they left.

"Where are you two going?" Jun called.

"I don't know!" Daisuke called back.

"Kids, don't play in the street!" Yoriko yelled as she saw them run out, Shinya coming up beside Jun as they both watched their siblings run off.

(Present time…)

"Why did Mom have to be right?" Takuya asked.

He then rolled out of the way as Daisuke watched, praying he was safe, then sighed in relief as the truck skidded to a stop and Takuya was safe.

"Taku!" she called as ran over to him.

Looking up, his sister ran over to him with worried eyes while the driver stuck his head out of the window.

"Hey, you all right kid?" the driver asked.

"Yeah. Hey, what time is it?" Takuya asked him as the man checked his cell phone.

"Um, 5:38 pm." He said.

"Gah!" Takuya cried as he grabbed Daisuke's hand again and started running for the train station.

They then made it and walked up to the machine as Takuya started digging in his pockets for some money, but sighed in disbelief that he had forgotten his wallet.

"Aw, man." He sighed.

"No money?" Daisuke asked.

"No." Takuya groaned as he rammed his head into the machine.

It started to make a strange sound and then red tickets started to shoot out all over the floor.

"Huh, that works." Takuya smiled as he grabbed two.

"Isn't this stealing?" Daisuke asked as she was picked up by her brother as he ran for the train.

People were walking into the train as the doors slowly closed, so Takuya picked up the pace and ran through the doors and then slumped down to the floor as he tried to catch his breath.

"I can't...believe...we made it!" he panted.

"Takuya..." Daisuke began.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"If this was a joke, I am going to kill you." she threatened.

"You're 8. Don't talk like that." he scolded.

Just then, Takuya's and everyone's phone started ringing, causing confusion.

"Transfer to the 6:00 pm west bound train from Shibuya station." the message said.

"That is so not funny." the little girl said.

"AHHH COME ON!" Takuya stood up, screaming.

Daisuke jumped up in shock while everyone on the train, including a boy across from them who was Takuya's age with long black hair, sapphire eyes and wore a bandana that was blue with yellow tiger stripes while he had black pants, white and blue shoes, a yellow shirt and a blue windbreaker.

"GIVE ME A BREAK! I'M DOIN' THE BEST I CAN!"

After the ride on the train with a bunch of people staring at them, the train finally stopped and Takuya grabbed Daisuke's hand, pulling her towards the doors with him.

"Now what?" he asked.

Daisuke sighed, frustrated.

Then she and her brother both looked at the boy who crossed in front of them, making Daisuke lightly blush at how cute he was.

"Maybe...he knows!" Takuya said.

He then ran off again, dragging Daisuke along with him.

They got separated in the crowd, so Daisuke went off to the elevators and got in, knowing she'd find Takuya later on.

To her surprise, the guy from the train was in the elevator too.

She quickly got in and leaned against the wall, relaxing.

She looked up when she heard yelling and was surprised to see Takuya sail through the air to get through the slowly closing doors, and made it, ramming against the wall.

Daisuke sighed again, then gasped as she saw someone's face through the crack in the doors.

It looked exactly like the boy standing next to her, but the doors closed before she could even get a better look at him, his dark blue eyes being imprinted in her mind.

"Daisuke, why did you run off like that?" Takuya nearly yelled.

"I didn't run off. You lost me." she stated.

"I did not!" he said.

"You were running too fast and let go of my hand. It was your fault." she said.

The older boy scowled at that, then turned his attention to the other boy.

"Hey, did you get the message, too?" Takuya asked the boy.

The boy didn't answer; he just turned away from him.

He must be the strong silent type.

"You could answer me, at least." the goggle head said.

Just then, the elevator started making weird noises and the three saw that they were skipping some floors, and were way pass floor B1, so they weren't even on any floors anymore.

"My destiny's really starting to bite." Takuya said.

The elevator crash landed, making Takuya fall back and Daisuke stumble, but she was righted by the boy gently grabbing her shoulders and then looked up at him shyly.

"Thanks." she said, quietly.

He nodded at her, then looked out of the doors as they opened.

"Man, I really gotta stop landing on my head!" Takuya said.

The three saw an underground train station with different colored trains and kids of all ages boarding them.

"So weird." Takuya said.

"It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?" Takuya's and the boy's phones asked.

"Hey, which one are you choosing?" Takuya asked as the boy ran out.

"Gee, my phone talks more than that guy." He muttered.

Daisuke sighed at that as she just ran out of the train, looking around for one to go on.

"Daisuke, get back here!" Takuya called as he ran after her.

Sadly she blended into the crowd and he tried to look for orange, hoping she was the only one wearing that color so that he could find her and thankfully spotted her getting on a wine colored train and so he ran over to it as it started to move along with the other trains.

As for Daisuke, she had walked onto the wine train because she had seen a boy her age being bullied by two older kids and was pushed inside.

Frowning at that, she walked inside as the door slammed shut behind her and then walked on down the car, finding one that had that boy with the large orange hat sitting away from two other kids.

One was a chubby male with spikey brown hair with brown eyes and was in a jumpsuit that was blue with yellow pockets and a yellow shirt that was shown from under it as he munched on a chocolate bar.

Then there was a tall blonde haired girl with emerald eyes with a lavender kitty hat, lavender vest over a white and blue striped t-shirt that showed off her stomach, a lavender skirt and knee high blue socks along with white and lavender shoes.

Lastly the boy with the hat had dark brown hair and emerald eyes that were filled with tears as he tried to not cry as he had a white t-shirt with yellow cargo pants and his shoes were green and white.

The three looks at her as she looked them all over just as Takuya walked into the car, his eyes landing on Daisuke and he sighed in relief.

If Jun were here, she would have the girl over her knee for the scare.

"Um, you here cause of the...phone thing?" he asked.

"With him here, there's five of us. I wonder if that means something special?" the blonde girl asked.

"Something special? What? Why'd you guys get on this train?" Takuya asked.

"I mean was it the message?" he asked as he walked further into the car.

"Hey, kid, this was the closest train to the elevator, OK?" the heavy set boy said.

"Now look. Just leave me alone." He said looking to the side.

"Gee, sorry." Takuya muttered feeling discouraged.

"I'm just nervous." the boy said.

"But there must be a reason you picked this particular train." Takuya said, then looked over to the blonde as she giggled.

"I'm like him, it was the closest to the elevator." the blond said.

The heavy set boy grinned widely as his eyebrows wiggled.

"Hey, watch this." He whispered to Takuya.

"So, honey, you want some chocolate? Move!" he whispered the last word to Takuya as she slightly shoved him away.

"No." the girl said.

"By the way, my name's JP. What's yours?" the heavy set boy said, trying to flirt.

"I'm Zoe; it's nice to meet you." she smiled.

"And I'm Takuya. That girl over there is my sister, Daisuke." Takuya said, pointing to her.

"Wait, you let your little sister run off and board a train alone? What kind of brother are you?" Zoe scolded, remembering the girl coming on the train without the boy.

"She was the one who ran away from me and I tried to follow her! Not my fault she causes problems." Takuya said to defend himself.

Daisuke stuck her tongue out at him and he followed her example.

"I'm-" a shy voice broke the tense atmosphere.

Everyone turned to the little boy who tried to talk.

"I'm, Tommy, but...I didn't want to get on this train..."

"What are you sayin'?" Takuya asked.

"Some big kids...bullies...they pushed me on and shut the door! Why are people always picking on me?" he cried.

Takuya, JP and Zoe watched as Daisuke stood up and walked over to Tommy and sat down beside him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her with watery eyes and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Forget those jerks; they're not worth crying over. Picking on someone smaller makes them cowards and pathetic." she advised.

Tommy stopped crying and wiped his tears away, smiling a little at the girl's words.

"Tell you what, I'll be your friend and beat any jerks who pick on you." she said.

Takuya cleared his throat.

"Fine, Takuya will do it because he's oh so manly and strong and the bestest big brother ever!" she said with mock joy.

Tommy laughed at that.

The train then groaned and the lights went off.

"Either this is an eclipse or we're in big trouble." Daisuke said, looking around.

Everyone yelped and yelled as they were thrown out of their seats from a bump they hit and fell to the floor, Tommy and Daisuke clinging to each other as they tried to not slide around the floor.

Looking over at Tommy, Daisuke gasped as she saw him turn into a small polar bear with green armour and boots, then looked over to see Takuya was staring at her and the others in shock while he turned into a long blonde haired man dressed in red, white and black armour that looked like a salamander.

Zoe looked like a lavender fairy with a white visor, large wings and long violet hair while JP was a blue, orange and yellow metal beetle.

Since she was focused on the others, Daisuke didn't see that she was now a tall woman dressed in black spandex with yellow and purple armour over it as she wore a fox mask and had long silver hair tied back with purple ribbons.

As soon as she blinked her eyes, everyone returned to normal as everyone's cell phones then shrieked as they glowed and transformed, Takuya and everyone else's phones shooting out some lights over to Daisuke as they formed into a new device that had yellow grips, had a purple body and blue buttons.

"What's going on?" Takuya asked.

"Welcome to the Digital World Takuya Kanbara/Daisuke Kanbara/Zoe Orimoto/JP Shibiyama/Tommy Himi. This is your D-Tector." The woman's voice said.

"Did you guys get that message?" Takuya asked.

There was no answer as the others were staring at their new devices.

"OK, I guess that's a yes." Takuya said as the train then gave a loud and obnoxious whistle that sounded more like a person was making it as they all held their ears.

"You can hear that on Mars." Takuya said.

The kids then saw some weird creature floating by outside and ran over to get a better look at them.

"Are those ghosts?" Zoe asked.

"They sure look like it!" Tommy said.

"They sort of look like marshmallows. They go great with chocolate!" JP said.

"They're so cute!" Daisuke said.

"Poyomon, a Fresh level jellyfish digimon. They are peaceful and loyal creatures that are incapable of causing harm." Her D-Tector said.

One of the Poyomon cooed as it smooched it's face up against the window where Zoe was standing, contorting it's face until it looked a bit frightening and caused the blonde to yell and scare all of the Poyomon away.

"Probably ghosts of kids that came here before! What have I gotten myself into?" Takuya whimpered.

"You mean us. You dragged me here, remember?" Daisuke reminded with an annoyed look.

"I bet that's the train station. I hope there are none of those ghost things there. Not that I'm scared or anything." Zoe said.

"Yeah, I always scream in terror when I'm not afraid." JP scoffed.

"Hmph. Boys." Zoe pouted.

The train stopped and the doors opened, allowing all the kids to look out and see what kind of place they were in and were met by these creepy looking dust bunnies with floppy ears and ugly red eyes.

"Pagumon, In-Training level. They may not look like much, but they are liars and tricksters. Be careful around them." The woman's voice sounded.

The kids were then pushed out of the train by a force of steam, landing on the warm metal ground.

"That first step's a doozy." a voice said.

"Please tell me a train didn't just talk to us." Daisuke said as everyone stared at the animated train that pushed them all out of his car.

"Hey, I'm not just any old train, I'm Trailmon and I'm alive, just like you. Although I am more handsome than you scrunched up little pugs, thank you very much. Any who, this here is Flame Terminal and you're in the heart of a digimon village." The Trailmon said.

"Digimon village?" the Kanbaras asked.

The Pagumon got closer to them, laughing evily and made the kids back up, trying to keep away and Tommy started crying, making Daisuke pat his shoulder and try to calm him down.

"I didn't even wanna get on this train!" he cried.

"Sorry you feel bad kiddo, but I can't stick around, if you want to go home, you'll have to find a Spirit or somethin'!" Trailmon said, backing away.

"This kid should get a job as a fire alarm." JP said, referring to Tommy's cries.

"What's a Spirit and where do we get one? Hel-lo?!" Zoe asked.

"Give us an answer. Hey!" JP called.

"Hey yourself, I got a schedule to keep." Trailmon said.

The Trailmon kept backing away until he was gone.

"So, guess that's it. We're all alone." Takuya said.

"Wait, come back here!" JP called as he stood up, Zoe following his example.

"Yeah, pretty please?" she called.

"Take me home!" Tommy yelled as he stood up and ran over to the track.

"Hey, wait! Tommy, stop!" Takuya called as she chased after him.

"Why do I get the feeling we're gonna spend all our time recuing the baby?" JP asked as Daisuke rolled her eyes and followed her brother as Tommy got up on the steel beam.

"Tommy!" Takuya called.

"Go away!" the boy yelled back, sobbing.

"This isn't helping. You're gonna fall!" Takuya called after him.

"At least I won't be here anymore!" Tommy yelled back.

"We'll take you home!" Daisuke said, making the boy stop.

"Trailmon said we need to find the Spirit thing to get home, so we find it and then we'll be home in time for dinner." she said with a convincing smile.

"OK, I'm coming back." Tommy said as he turned to walk back over to the group, but he slipped and started to fall.

"TOMMY!" the siblings yelled.

Thankfully, Tommy clung to the beam in time so he didn't fall to his death making them sigh in relief.

"Don't move, I'm coming to get you. D, you stay here and I mean it." Takuya scolded her as he started to walk off.

Takuya ran over to help save him, but he was stopped by these green flames appearing on the other side of the village and two creatures ran towards him.

"Look what you've gotten me into." the white chicken said.

He and the yellow rabbit tackled Takuya to the ground.

"It's a human." the chicken said.

"You think everything's a human." the rabbit said.

"Don't start with me, you." the chicken snapped

"I'm human. Would you mind getting off me now?" Takuya said with a weird expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry, it was his fault." the chicken said.

"Yeah, my fault...Hey!" the rabbit yelped.

Some weird looking dog with three heads came out and the two small creatures hid behind Takuya and Daisuke, cowering in fear at the beast.

"What is that?" Takuya asked.

"That is one bad dog, bad dog. Cerberumon, special attack Emerald Blaze and that's why we need your help." The chicken said.

"Where's the ancient spirit?" Cerberumon asked.

"So whenever you're ready, go on and get him." The chicken said.

"That'd be good." The bunny said.

"I can sense the spirit's presence all over this town. I must destroy it." Cerberumon growled.

"No way! It's mine! I, ah, uh…" Takuya stuttered as his sister gave him a look while the smaller digimon whimpered.

"Then you shall be destroyed with it." Cerberumon said he then blasted green fire at them from his mouth.

"What, are you crazy? Run already!" the chicken said as he smacked Takuya's face.

"Yeah, but where am I supposed to go?" Takuya asked.

"Anywhere but here." The chicken said.

Takuya then grabbed his sister then ran after Tommy, grabbing from as the digimon clung to him.

"That mutt is going to eat up the entire village." Cerberumon said as they turned to see the dog eating what looked like data that used to be the ground and tracks.

"Ah, great." Takuya said.

"There go the train tracks." The bunny said.

The beam started to fall making them cry out as JP and Zoe ran over.

"Takuya!" JP called.

"Oh no." Zoe said.

The group started to slide down the beam that was bending down, then slipped off and fell to the ground, Takuya shielding the kids with his body as he fell on his back, his black and red D-Tector falling in front of him as the screen lit up and beeped.

"Hey, my D-Tector." He said as it shot out a beam of light over to a vent that had flames shooting up and showed off a totem floating in the center of it as everyone got up and stared at it in awe.

"No way. What is…?" Takuya breathed.

"It's the spirit. Spirit of Flame." The chicken said.

"Spirit? That wasn't so hard. Time to go home. But how am I supposed to get it and what do I do with it when I do?" Takuya asked as he stood.

Cerberumon then jumped down behind them making them look over as Tommy clung to Daisuke in fear.

"No need to worry about that for it will soon be destroyed." He growled as he then charged at them.

Takuya looked down at the kids as he saw the fear in their eyes and pushed them back, making them and the digimon look at him curiously as he grabbed a metal pole.

"This sure rates pretty high on a scale of one to stupid." he said.

Cerberumon snapped his fangs down on the pole, breaking it and then jumped over the boy who grabbed onto the tail and was dragged along into the flames with him.

"Get out of my way human or suffer my wrath." Cerberumon snarled at him.

"No. but I hope his wrath isn't as bad as it sounds." Takuya said.

The dog was then set on fire and jumped away from the totem as he cried in pain.

"The spirit's power! That hurt." He said as he rolled to put the flames out.

"Where's Takuya?" Daisuke asked fearfully.

"Takuya!" she yelled.

"SPIRIT!" Takuya's voice yelled.

His D-Tector flew over to him and he caught it as he stood up and downloaded the totem into it and was covered in data and flames as he transformed.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"AGUNIMON!"

Agunimon roared as flames flickered around him as everyone stared in awe, Daisuke's eyes wide as she saw what her brother had become.

"What is this? A human turned into a digimon?" Cerberumon asked.

"What'd he turn into?" Tommy asked as the chicken pulled out a book.

"Unless you didn't listen to the loud yelling and growling, he said his name is Agunimon." Daisuke said.

"No way." JP gasped.

"Every way." Zoe said.

"No matter who you are, you'll lose." Cerberumon said as he charged at Agunimon.

As he used his Emerald Blaze, Agunimon flipped away and grabbed Tommy, Daisuke and the digimon, dodging the next attack and getting up to where Zoe and JP were.

He then back flipped over to fight with Cerberumon while the others watched in awe or jealousy.

"_Moto_, cool." Zoe smiled while JP groaned.

"Go Takuya! Agunimon! Whoever you are!" Daisuke cheered.

Cerberumon then used Portals of Darkness, sending him and Agunimon into a different world that made the others watch worried.

Daisuke was biting her nails as she waited for the Warrior of Flame to arrive, but shook her head as she felt her temper flaring to life.

"WOULD YOU BEAT THAT STUPID MUTT ALREADY AND GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE?" she screamed, scaring the other members of the group.

After she said that, an explosion was caused at the mountainside about 50 feet away, Ceberumon and Agunimon coming out of the hole created there, the mutt being covered in a strip of data.

Agunimon pulled out Takuya's D-tector and scanned the data, making the mutt turn into a digi egg and float off.

Takuya then turned back to normal and was tackled in a hug by his sister.

"Man, that's tiring! But what happened? How'd I know how to do all that stuff?" he asked dazed.

"You are digidestind." the voice said.

"I'm what now?" he asked.

"Digidestind! Chosen for great things. But don't be frightened. The one who chose you...was you." the woman said.

"I chose...myself?" Takuya asked unsure.

"I guess that means we're not gonna make it in time for dinner." Daisuke sighed.

To be continued…


	2. Enter Lobomon and Sakuyamon

"Enter Lobomon and Sakuyamon"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

Takuya was still in a daze as everyone else stared at him, waiting for his reaction to what had transpired only minutes ago.

"What just happened to me?" he asked.

"You mean before or after you turned into a digimon?" Zoe asked.

"Me? A digimon?" Takuya asked.

"Yes, through the process or digivolution." The chicken said as he walked by them looking like a professor giving a lecture.

"Digi-what? It had to be something I pressed." Takuya said as he started to push some buttons with a curious look, then got annoyed as started pushing buttons and hitting it.

"Come on, digivolution start! Operation! Turn me into a digimon!" he yelled.

Light and data then shot out of his D-Tector which made everyone jump back.

"Fractal Code: Render." The woman's voice said.

"Oh boy, I think I broke it." Takuya said.

"I knew it. It's the Fractal Code." The chicken said.

The data went over to the town and turned into a forest filled with houses which made the Poyomon and Pagumon all cheer happily as they started running to the forest.

"There's no way this is happening." JP said.

"Whoa, did I do all of this?" Takuya asked.

"It's the dawn of regeneration!" the chicken cried.

He and the bunny started going off to the forest, so the humans all ran off after them.

"No more living in a train station. Trailmon will never go 'Whoo whoo!' in my ear ever again." The bunny cheered.

"Nice going my human friend. By the way, I'm Bokomon; Keeper of the Book at your service." The chicken said.

"And I'm Neemon; keeper of my pants also at service you awesome human." The bunny said.

"On behalf of the Digital World, accept our thanks O' Human who has Restored what has been Lost." Bokomon said.

"Call me Takuya and I still don't know why all this Fractal Code stuff is such a big deal anyway." He said.

"What? You really don't know?" Bokomon asked.

"Oooh, he doesn't know." Neemon said.

"Hey, why are we running?" JP asked.

"I don't know." Zoe said.

They all then stopped as Bokomon pulled the Book out of his pink band.

"Behold! Before the evil Cherubimon came, our world was a beautiful place." He said.

"Flowers, trees and butterflies." Neemon said.

"Neemon, I'm in the middle of something here." Bokomon said.

"Sorry." Neemon sang.

"His power made many digimon go wild and our world started to die. The only way to bring back everything lost is with the Fractal Code." Bokomon explained.

"And I made it happen." Takuya said as he and the others pulled out their own D-Tectors.

"With this little device." He said making JP look up, then frown in thought.

"Wow, I wonder if I can do it too." Zoe said as she turned it over.

"Hmm, I know." JP said quietly as he looked at Tommy.

"Hey, Tommy." He whispered as he grabbed the boy and pulled him back.

"Our devices look the same." Zoe said as the others continued on.

"Maybe girls aren't meant to be digimon." Takuya said.

"Excuse you!" Zoe said annoyed as Daisuke kicked his shin.

"Ow! Daisuke, what the heck?" he yelled as he rubbed his shin as his sister turned up her nose at him.

As they continued on, Daisuke noticed that JP and Tommy were missing and she turned to go back to find them and spotted them talking a Pagumon and gave him chocolate before they ran off, so Daisuke ran after them as they both giggled.

"Slow down! We should stay together in a place like this, not run around like a bunch of idiots!" she yelled after them in annoyance.

They either ignored her or didn't hear her, because they kept on running as she stopped to catch her breath.

"Great, I'm the youngest and I have to babysit an 8 year old and a 14 year old. What's wrong with this picture?" she muttered.

"Everything." a voice said.

She turned around to see the boy from the train and the elevator was standing there in the village.

"I can't believe that goggle head left you alone again. Talk about irresponsible." he said, annoyed.

"Uh, well, I was just going after the other two to make sure they didn't get into trouble here." she said, blushing.

"You're just a kid. Don't worry about that stuff." he said.

She looked at him and saw a white and blue thing in his hand with a 3-D map that was a hologram over the screen.

"A D-Tector?" she questioned.

"You know about these things?" he asked, surprised.

"I have one too." she said holding out her purple and yellow device.

"What are these things for, anyway?" he questioned.

"Holding the Spirits, I guess. You use this thing to find them and then use it to download the Spirit into the device. You also use it to restore the Fractal Code." she explained.

"Really." he said quirking an eyebrow at this.

Daisuke nodded at this before she remembered the reason she was there in the first place.

"Anyway, nice seeing you again. Bye!" she called, running off in Tommy and JP's direction.

"Hey, wait!" he called.

"What is the Spirit?" he asked.

"It's a Legendary Warrior!" she called back.

He frowned at this as he watched the little girl run off on her own.

"Why would she even bother running after those idiots? They'll only get her killed. Wait, why do I even care? Whatever." He sighed as he turned and walked off.

Finally, Daisuke made it to the station, but was stopped from going any further inside when JP and Tommy came running her way screaming bloody murder, the heavyset male grabbing her arm and dragging her away.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, shocked.

"The Pagumon are chasing us!" Tommy cried.

And sure enough, an army or swarm of the nasty creatures were following them, making knawing noises and snapping their mouths open and closed repeatedly.

"I knew I hated those things for a reason." she muttered.

"They're gaining on us." Tommy cried.

JP slowed down and the Pagumon jumped on them, but the male shook them off as he ran off into the forest area to hide.

Finally, they found some large bushes to hide behind and Tommy pulled out his D-Tector and started to push at the buttons.

"Come on, on, come on. Digivolve, make me digivolve now." He said urgently.

"Pipe down." JP hissed as he looked over the hedges for the Pagumon.

"I am keeping it down but I want to digivolve like Takuya so we can beat them." Tommy said.

"That's crazy talk. What do you think a runt like you can do, huh? Besides, digivolve looks kinda painful. Ever think about that?" JP asked.

"I bet digivolving's not as painful as being eaten by those crazy digimon." Tommy said.

"Will you guys just shut up and stop arguing?" Daisuke quietly hissed at them.

What sounded like footsteps made her and Tommy look up when JP looked at them, the two kids shrinking back in fear.

"Behind…lots…" Tommy whimpered as he clung to Daisuke and stepped back as JP looked behind him to see the Pagumon had found them.

Screaming, they all started running again, but they stepped on a weak piece of earth and fell down through the ground, Tommy dropping his white and green D-Tector.

They all fell down into what looked to be a large underground town and landed into a large pile of hay that broke their fall.

"You OK, kids?" JP asked them.

"Uh, I think so." Tommy whimpered.

"I hate those stupid dust bunnies." Daisuke grumbled.

"Cool. Let's scram before we become someone's lunch." JP said.

The group all started to walk off down in the strange town that had large heating machines, but couldn't seem to find their way out of the place especially when everything looked exactly the same.

JP picked up some leaves he found just scattered on the floor and threw them in the air.

"The wind's blowing in this direction, so if we walk this way we should a find a way out." JP said.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, why?" JP asked.

"So there's no chance we're walking around in circles?" Tommy asked.

"What gave you that idea?" JP asked.

"This cross here." Tommy said as he pointed to the white mark on one of the machines.

"Huh, so it's a cross. So what?" JP asked.

"Well, I drew it when we started out." Tommy said stunning the older male.

"That's very smart. And besides, my sister told me that you walk in the opposite direction of where the wind blows because that's where the opening blowing it in is found." Daisuke said as she pointed in the opposite direction.

"Oh, that means we're lost and we'll be stuck down here for days." Tommy whined.

"That's if we're lucky. It could be months." JP said making Tommy burst into tears.

"Nice goin' dude." Daisuke sighed.

"Not again. Here, this'll make ya feel better." JP said as he pulled out a bat of chocolate and broke apiece off, handing it the crying boy.

"Go on." He said making Tommy stop and take it.

The older male then handed a piece over to Daisuke who took it and nibbled on it while JP took the rest and ate it.

"Look on the bright side. At least we won't starve." He said.

Just then, Daisuke's D-Tector started to beep loudly making them all jump at the sound as she pulled it out.

"Hey, turn that thing off!" JP snapped.

"Like it's my fault." Daisuke huffed as she looked at it to see it had a hologram arrow pointing in some direction.

"I think a Spirit is close by." She said.

"What?" the boys asked.

There was then snarling and laughing which made them look up to see the Pagumon had found them and were drooling.

"Well, let's follow it!" JP yelled as they started to run when the Pagumon attacked.

"Here, just take 'em!" he yelled as he threw the chocolate bars he had hidden and the Pagumon quickly gobbled them up before they chased after the humans talking about eating them.

The trio ran into a large room when Daisuke's D-Tector stopped beeping and the map faded away.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know." She said.

The Pagumon then jumped on them, snapping at them as they tried to chew them, one managing to bite the girl's hand which got her mad.

"That's it!" she yelled as she gave it a hard slap and sent it flying back.

Someone then gave a battle cry which made the Pagumon stop as they all turned to look up at one of the upper levels of the room to see the bandana boy from before sliding down a pole and landed on his feet gracefully as he gave a smirk.

The look provoked the Pagumon and they charged at him, but he then broke the pole and ran at them, using it to beat them away with amazing grace at how he moved.

"Who's that? Wow!" Tommy said.

"That guy's serious!" JP said.

"Too cool!" Daisuke said, clasping her hands together and got all starry eyed.

She got a little worried when he was covered by the Pagumon, but cheered when he knocked them all off, pushing them into the wall and the leader fell in front of him, the boy smirked again as he was done.

"Forget a Spirit, that guy's already awesome without one!" Daisuke gushed.

"Yeah!" Tommy agreed making JP seethe in jealousy.

"Oh yeah human? Don't smile yet!" the leader yelled as he was covered in data.

Bandana boy watched in shock while Daisuke, Tommy and JP tensed up at the sight of the creature getting larger and uglier as he became this sludge monster.

JP and Tommy screamed in horror as Daisuke scrunched her face up in disgust at the scent of rotting trash that filled the room from the monster.

"I'll eat you up!" the creature said.

Bandana boy then charged at him while Daisuke's D-Tector beeped.

"Raremon, a sewer digimon. If the smell of its rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, it's Acid Sludge attack will." The woman said.

Raremon was going after JP, Tommy and Daisuke to get them, but the little boy tripped making the girl stop to give him a hand up, the bandana boy gasping as he dropped his pole and ran after the kids and picked them both up, running away as Raremon spat the sludge at them that made a few holes in the stone ground.

The Pagumon all cheered at this as Raremon kept spitting the acid at the humans as bandana boy ran away with the two little kids in his arms.

Where JP was watching, Zoe, Takuya, Bokomon and Neemon came running in from the tunnel behind him to see what was going on.

"Ew, it smells!" Zoe cried as she covered her nose.

"Spirit, wake up, I need you." Takuya said as he pulled out his D-Tector.

"Come on, I'm not kidding here." He glared as he pushed the buttons.

He saw his sister was there in danger and it made him sick to see someone else risking their life to protect her when I should be his job.

"Hey, Takuya, no pressure, but you might want to think about Spirit Evolving before stinky there turns your friends into goop." Bokomon said.

Raremon was backing bandana boy up to a large hole as he held the kids protectively in his arms.

"Going somewhere?" Raremon taunted as the male almost fell back, but kneeled down so he wouldn't as Tommy clung to him and Daisuke glanced over to where her brother was.

"Come on, come on." Takuya groaned.

"AGUNIMON, WAKE UP!" Daisuke yelled.

The sound of her voice made Takuya looked over at her as the mark of Flame appeared on his D-Tector.

"DAISUKE!" Takuya yelled as he was covered in light.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"AGUNIMON!"

Roaring as flames flickered around him, Agunimon tackled Raremon away from the trio as bandana boy stood up and Tommy wormed his way out of the male's arms as Agunimon jumped back over to them as Raremon spewed acid all over the place and created holes in the ceiling.

"And what exactly took you so long?" Daisuke asked as her brother landed next to them.

"Never mind! Now's your chance! Run!" Agunimon said before he turned back to Takuya.

"What's going on? I turned back into me." he said as light shone into the room from the holes that were made.

"That so isn't funny." Daisuke whimpered as she ducked her head down under the male's chin.

"Still here." Raremon sang as he spat out acid at them.

"Watch out." Takuya said as he tackled Tommy out of the way.

Sadly, he accidentally knocked the other male and sister down into the large hole and Takuya looked down in horror as he saw his sister screaming as she held onto bandana boy as he tried to protect her as they fell down into the darkness.

"Oh no!" Takuya cried.

The duo yelled as they fell down into the whole, a light shining down on them to clear their way.

"Please let some sort of miracle happen." Daisuke begged as she held onto the male.

Suddenly two bright lights glowed down from the hole, one being white that came from a totem that looked like a wolf man while the other was gold that came from a yellow and black foxlike woman who had her knees drawn up to her chest as her head was over her knees as her ears stood out.

"What's going on here?" bandana boy asked.

"It's the Spirits." Daisuke said in awe.

More light flooded into the hole as the totems went up to the two falling kids and went into their D-Tectors as they both felt the bonding process of the Spirits happening.

"SPIRIT!" they both yelled.

"It is time." The woman's voice said.

"Execute" Spirit Evolution!"

"LOBOMON!"

Daisuke was covered in data as the area behind her was gold and she smiled as she held her D-Tector in her left hand while a strip of data appeared on her right.

She then moved her arms in a star pattern as she slashed the data into the slot on her D-Tector above her head.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

Like what happened with the other two, her clothing faded away as the armour of a tall woman appeared and started to fuse with her, transforming her into a digimon.

Smiling, the new digimon jumped up and did a back flip as the mark on her belt and arm guards that looked like four circles attached to each other (Celtic wheel of balance) and then landed on her feet as she twirled a golden staff and slammed it onto the ground.

"SAKUYAMON!"

Nodding to each other, the wolf and fox floated up out of the hole as light flashed around them as everyone stared at their beauty when their armour glinted silver and gold.

"Oh, wow." JP said.

"Man, did I look that cool?" Takuya asked.

"Mm-hmm. Yeah, only different." Tommy nodded.

Lobomon and Sakuyamon both landed on the ground next to each other as Raremon growled at them.

"Those are the Legendary Warriors Light; Lobomon and she is the Legendary Warrior of Harmony; Sakuyamon." Bokomon said as he checked the Book.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful…in my whole life." Zoe said.

"Me neither." JP said.

"You can say that again." Takuya said as his eyes were on his sister.

She turned to him and stuck her tongue out playfully as Raremon used his Acid Sludge, but she stepped in front of Lobomon.

"Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth!" she said.

Her staff sent out two pinks rings that became a barrier of cherry blossoms that protected them from the attack and then the two Warriors jumped up and back Raremon a hard kick to the back and sent him flying.

He turned to them and growled.

"Maybe this'll shut you up. Fox Card!" Sakuyamon said as she threw a card at him, sticking itself onto Raremon's forehead as he tried to spit out acid, but couldn't.

"Here's all yours." The fox said stepping back.

"Right. Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon said as he pulled out a metal sword hilt that shot out a blade of light and charged at Raremon.

He stabbed the blade into Raremon's head making him cry out in pain as purple sludge burst from him and then was covered in data.

"Now you talking trash heap, prepare to be recycled. Fractal Code; Digitize!" Lobomon said as he used his D-Tector to download the data and turn Raremon into a digi egg that floated off.

"_Moto bravisimo_!" Zoe exclaimed.

The two Warriors then started to transform back to normal, both falling to their knees panting as they both felt sore.

Takuya quickly ran over to them with Tommy following him to see how they were, Daisuke sitting up on her knees.

"Hey, you OK? Let me help you up." Takuya said reaching out his hand.

"Don't touch me." bandana boy said darkly making the goggle head back in shock.

"I don't need your help or anyone else's." he panted as he then looked over at the girl who was giving him a sad look since she had helped him and felt a bit guilty at saying that, but shook it off as he stood up.

"But I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my depts." He said.

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me ya know." Takuya said as the male turned his body sideways to see him.

"My name's Koji Minamoto and you are?" he asked.

There was silence which got on his nerves.

"Takuya Kanbara." Daisuke said jumping in front of Koji with a cheerful smile and he looked down at her.

"And I'm Daisuke Kanbara. Thanks for saving me." she smiled.

Koji looked down at her and felt his cheeks blush at bit at how cute she looked, but shook it off since he wasn't used to having kids coming up to him.

"I wouldn't have to save you if your brother would learn to grow up and watch you properly." He said as he turned.

"See ya." He said as he walked away into the tunnel that led out of the room.

"What's his deal?" JP asked as he walked over with his arms folded his arms behind his head.

"He didn't seem that bad." Daisuke said.

"Whatever ya say, D." Takuya said thinking she had lost her mind.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here. This place smells like dead fish." Zoe said as she walked over.

Sighing, Daisuke looked over to where Koji had disappeared to and gave a sad smile, hoping to see him again.

To be continued…


	3. Kumamon Baby, Light my Fire

"Kumamon Baby, Light my Fire"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

Back at the Flame Terminal, the group stared at the Trailmon.

"If you really wanna go home, all you have to do is hop on here." Neemon pointed to the Tarilmon.

"It's that easy? Huh." JP said as he looked at it thoughtfully.

"Neemon, a word please? What exactly are you trying to do?" Bokomon asked as he grabbed Neemon's pants and dragged him off to yell at him.

"Let go of my pants. What did I do? Ow, you're stretching the material!" Neemon whined.

"If you had a brain, you'd be dangerous." Bokomon said.

"I'm taking that bad boy home, huh? How 'bout it guys?" JP asked as he looked over to the others.

Takuya and Zoe were deep in thought while Bokomon was yelling at Neemon and snapping his pants, Daisuke as biting her lip in thought and Tommy was unsure of what to do or say.

"Uh, you don't really wanna stay here do ya?" JP asked as he looked down at Tommy, but no one answered him which got on his nerves.

"Now that hurt." Neemon said as he was kicked down.

"Fine, you dweebs enjoy your little digital freak show. Come on, Tommy; let's blow this stupid pop stand." JP said as he hopped down and started heading for the Trailmon.

"Aren't you going with him?" Zoe asked as she saw the boy wasn't moving.

"I decided I want to stay here with you." Tommy said making Zoe and Takuya turn to him in surprise while Dai smiled at him.

"I thought you wanted to go home." Zoe said.

"Not anymore." Tommy said.

"Go with, JP. It's too dangerous here, Tommy. Besides, the third grade is a formative year." Takuya said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No." Tommy said.

"Go home. Hurry up now." Takuya said as he pushed the boy off.

Tommy looked back at them sadly before he turned to follow JP off to the Trailmon.

"Take care of him, JP." Takuya said.

"Bye guys." Daisuke said softly.

"All right, D. You're-"

"No way." Daisuke cut her brother off.

"What?" he asked looking at her stunned.

"I'm a Warrior too and I fought just fine. I can take care of myself, you saw me. This world needs our help so I'm gonna stay no matter what ya say." Daisuke said crossing her arms with a firm nod.

Takuya sighed in defeat and aggravation.

Why did the girls in his family have to be so stubborn?

"How 'bout you, huh?" he asked turning to the blonde who had already gotten on his nerves that day.

"I have a name." she said.

"OK, Zoe, are ya leaving?" he asked.

"Why, would ya miss me?" she teased.

"I won't be responsible for your safety, you know." He said pointing to her as she crossed her arms.

"Good one, Romeo, I'll be fine." She said.

"This oughta be fun." He muttered.

Trailmon's whistle blew as he took off, smoke coming up as the others waved their friends off.

"Aviderchi!" Neemon said as he waved.

"Now pronunciation." Zoe and Bokomon said sarcastically.

"Thank you." Neemon said thinking they were serious.

Zoe and Takuya sighed as they turned to leave, but Daisuke heard footsteps and turned with a smile to see two boys walking out of the smoke.

"Look!" she said making the others turn.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Takuya asked.

"To be honest, I have absolutely no idea." JP said as he and Tommy rubbed the backs of their heads.

"Heh, me neither." Tommy said, then laughed as Daisuke bounced over to him and playfully poked his stomach.

"Well, I'm not gonna be responsible for your safety. You're on your own." Zoe said making Takuya look at her since she stole his bit.

"What a minute, are you mocking me? You are, aren't you? Man, you try to help a girl and-"

"Shut up." Daisuke said cutting her brother off again.

(Later…)

It was sunset as the group walked away from Flame Terminal, Bokomon staying closer to the siblings to talk.

"Uh, I hope you're planning on helping us, Mister Takuya." He said as Takuya looked at him bored.

"You carry with you the spirit of Agunimon while Daisuke holds Sakuya, two of the 11 Legendary Warriors. You both can defeat the digimon turned evil by Cherubimon. Only you two have the power to save us! You must take heart before the Digital World is destroyed!" Bokomon said as he bounced around in stress.

"You need to calm down, buddy." Takuya said.

"My name's Bokomon and I'm not your 'buddy'. I don't think you understand the severity of the situation here!" he yelled making everyone stop and frown at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to yell, but we need the data from the Fractal Code. It's the only way to rebuild the Digital World. Please, help us get the Fractal Code back. Save our world before it's too late. Will you?" Bokomon begged down on his knees with hands clasped with watery eyes.

This didn't effect Takuya at all.

"Neemon, don't just stand there like a cheap TV antenna! I need your help. Say something!" Bokomon said as he jumped up.

"Some…thing." Neemon said making Daisuke cover her mouth so she didn't laugh.

"Are you really that dense or do you just do that to annoy me?" Bokomon yelled as he snapped Neemon's pants.

The D-Tectors then started to beep making the humans pull them out.

"Attention, go to the Forest Terminal immediately." The woman said.

"What's a Forest Terminal?" Takuya asked.

"What is a Forest Terminal?" Zoe, Tommy and JP asked.

"How am I supposed to find it? Hey, hey answer me!" Takuya yelled as the voice cut out.

"Let's see. Forest Terminal is a station located deep within the realm of the Forest Kingdom." Bokomon read from the Book.

"We just follow the tracks. They'll take us right to it." he said looking at the tracks they were walking along.

"How long do we have to follow them?" Neemon asked.

"Well, let's see. It says…all the way." Bokomon grunted in frustration as the others blanched at this.

"You're full of useless information, aren't you?" Takuya asked.

They started off on their journey walking, Tommy up on the tracks while Zoe was in front of JP and Tommy while Daisuke was in the middle and the digimon were far back.

"What made you change your mind about going home?" Takuya asked the heavyset male.

"Hmm? Well, I really didn't have much going on back there anyway, and I thought it might be kinda fun to hang out with you guys and get to know ya a little better." JP said with a blush.

Daisuke smirked at this as she turned to walk backwards.

"Ya mean get to know Zoe." She teased making Takuya laugh as JP blushed even darker.

"Hey that is not what I meant!" JP said as they stopped walking.

"Oh yeah? Then why are ya all red, buddy?" Takuya teased pointing at JP's face.

"It's hot out! I'm sun burned! What grade are you in anyway?" JP demanded.

"Seventh, is that a problem?" Takuya asked.

"Huh? Well, I'm in eighth grade!" JP said.

"Like I'm supposed to care." Takuya sighed with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Like I care if you care. I should've bolted from this digi dump when I had the chance." JP complained as they started walking to catch up to Zoe and Tommy.

"Tommy, why didn't you go home?" Zoe asked the little boy.

"I decided I want to be like Takuya and Daisuke." He said hopping off the tracks.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"To become a digimon so I won't be scared all the time." He explained.

"What about your mom and dad waiting at home? I bet they're worried." Zoe said.

"I miss my parents, but when I come back, I won't be afraid anymore, so they'll forgive me for being gone." Tommy said as he looked sad, but then ran off.

Zoe watched in worry as he ran off, then continued after him.

Night had fallen on them as the group walked on, three moons glowing above them; one was yellow, another was blue and the last one was red.

They had to stop when they found the tracks cut off at a canyon and were unsure of what to do.

"Ugh, this is a fine mess." Bokomon said.

"So what now?" Takuya asked.

"Check it out guys, that trail leads to the bottom." JP pointed out the zig zagging path down the canyon where there were some lights from what they thought were torches.

"Looks like a village down there. Maybe they can help us." Takuya said.

Nodding, the group all raced down to the bottom, but it was empty save for the river and a cave.

"That's weird. I could've sworn those lights were coming from right here." JP said.

"Looked like that to me." Zoe said.

"Takuya." Tommy said tugging at the male's arm.

Everyone turned to see that Tommy was looking at what looked to be a monument of an angel that looked like a child with eight wings on his back and two on his head.

Beside it were eleven markings that circled around each other.

"What is that?" Takuya asked.

"Kinda pretty." Zoe said.

"Pretty? Pretty she says. These are the marks of the 11 Legendary Warriors." Bokomon read from his Book.

"The 11 Legendary Warriors?" the group asked.

"Does that need to be repeated?" Daisuke asked.

"I've never heard of them." Neemon said.

"Are you serious? The legend of the 11 Warriors was the first thing we learned in Digital World History." Bokomon said.

"…I must've been sick that day, but they sure are pretty." Neemon said.

"This dude here is giving me the creeps." Daisuke said as she eyed the monument of the angel, a sick feeling sinking in her gut.

"With good reasons, my dear. In ancient times there were terrible wars between humanoid digimon and beast digimon for control of the Digital World. One day an angel digimon named Lucemon appeared. He taught them how to resolve their differences and live in peace and then the fighting stopped. Lucemon was a wise and kind ruler, but peace in the Digital World was short lived. Lucemon, obsessed with his power, began to torment the peace loving digimon until they could take no more. Then the 11 brave Warriors rose up against him and after a fierce battle, they defeated Lucemon, restoring the peace." Bokomon explained.

"The legend says that the Spirits of the ancient Warriors will rise again in times of trouble." He finished closing the Book.

"Read it to me again." Neemon said.

"Mm, no." Bokomon said putting the Book in his band.

"I know that symbol." Tommy said pointing.

"It's the same we saw when Takuya evolved into Agunimon." Zoe said.

"And that mark next to it was the one on Koji's shoulder when he turned into Lobomon." Tommy said.

"That one is Daisuke's when she became Sakuyamon." He finished as JP took out a pen and notepad to draw the symbols down.

The mark of Harmony was at the very top between the marks of Flame and Light.

"I wonder if I'll be next. Oh, I hope my digimon's cute." Zoe said.

"I'm gonna be like the biggest, scariest digimon ever." Tommy said.

"Not likely shorty. I mean, there's no way we'll all get to be digimon." JP said crushing his spirits.

"Why not? We all have D-Tectors so it would be kinda dumb if you didn't get one." Daisuke said making Tommy smile at her while JP gave her a thoughtful look.

"Huh? We've got company." Takuya said turning and the others did the same to see what looked to be candle digimon with their wicks lit.

"Why have you humans come to our village? You're not welcome here." A candle with a mustache said as he stood on the other side of the lake with two others flanking him.

"We were on our way to the Forest Terminal. Sorry to disturb you, we were just passing through." Takuya said.

"You're melting my heart." The chief said.

"Ooh, that's a no-no." the other digimon said.

"You mean to steal the ancient artifact from us don't you? Well, you won't get away with it." the chief said.

"He's right. The humans must be punished." The candle on the left said.

"Hey boss, you want us to wax him for ya?" the candle on the right asked.

"Wait, stop, let me explain. These humans have come to help us save the Digital World, not steal some artifact." Bokomon said.

"But we didn't know that at first." Takuya said, then yelped as he was kicked in the shin by his sister.

"Not helping." She hissed.

"This may be hard to believe, but somehow this boy and girl were infused with the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors. Agunimon and Sakuyamon." Bokomon said.

"Did you say Agunimon? Impossible." The chief said.

"That's a hot one." Another said.

"What if it really is him?" another asked.

"And Sakuyamon too?" another candle asked.

The group all watched over the candles as they yelled at each other, some believing and others not as their voices overlapped.

"Well, isn't this interesting?" the chief asked as he and the two flanking him turned to talk this over, then quickly turned back.

"Please forgive our rude behaviour our young friends." The chief said with a smile as he jumped over the stones in the lake that led to them.

"We are the Candlemon tribe and it is our sacred duty to protect the ancient artifact. So which of you inherited the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors?" he asked.

"It was these two, Takuya and Daisuke." Bokomon said pointing at the siblings.

"Ah, well, you certainly have a brave face young man and such a beautiful one on you dear. On behalf of all the Candlemon tribe, I bid you all welcome. Please, be our guests." The chief said as he went off to his tribe.

"Did anyone else think of Lumiere from Beauty and the Beast?" Daisuke asked making Zoe giggle while the guys gave them confused looks.

"Come along now. Don't dawdle." The chief called.

Shrugging, the group followed him to where a large candle was lit in the middle of a bonfire and had the marks of the Warriors on it and had Candlemon dancing around it holding large four-leaf clovers.

"Looks like a birthday party." Takuya said.

"It's for you my friends, a welcome ceremony. Enjoy!" the chief said.

"Come closer, feel the warmth of the flame." He said as he let the group walk closer to the fire.

To their surprise, the clovers were thrown into the fire and a green mist floated up around it and the Candlemon were waving their hands to fan the mist over to the humans who were getting drowsy.

"Ugh, look at this. It's sleeping clover." Bokomon said.

"It's nappy time anyway." Neemon yawned as they both fell down, falling asleep.

"I can't keep my eyes open." Zoe said as she fell to the ground.

"Yeah." JP said softly.

"Night." Tommy said as he fell asleep.

Daisuke had pulled up her scarf over her mouth and nose as Takuya was by her on his knees, trying not to fall asleep.

"Takuya, stay awake." She said shaking his arm.

"So you've claimed the Spirits of Agunimon and Sakuyamon have you? Bah! We'll soon shed some light on this. Let's turn up the heat on these artifact filatures. Get them, Candlemon!" The chief said.

Shouting in agreement, the Candlemon started to charge at the humans.

"Hey, we can't stay here. Come on." Takuya said as he started to shake Tommy awake and Daisuke was slapping JP and pinching Zoe to stop them from sleeping.

"Huh? The river! Dive in!" Takuya said as he pulled them over to the water and jumped in with them all as the Candlemon spat out flames at them.

Tommy was having trouble, but Takuya grabbed him and Daisuke, pulling them both up.

"That was a great idea." He said as the five were pulled down the current to safety.

"I'll never complain about my alarm clock again." Zoe said.

"Yeah, nice way to wake up. Did we really have to hop into the river?" JP asked.

"Takuya said we had to dive in or we were gonna burn up." Tommy said.

"Oh yeah?" JP asked.

"Oh, did I disturb your beauty sleep?" Takuya asked.

"We'll be safe as long as we stay here. Fire digimon like Candlemon can't come near the water." Zoe said.

"Guess again!" a Candlemon said as the digimon came after them.

"Go under!" Takuya yelled.

They dived down so they weren't hit by the Lava Lugies that were spat at them by the Candlemon.

Safe from the flames, the humans swam down through the water until they found a cave they could hide in above them, but they hide by the walls as they watched the digimon far off to find them.

"I'll distract them then on my signal you guys make a break for it." Takuya said.

"Some plan." Zoe said.

"Hang on a minute mister president. I don't remember electing you leader of this stupid club, right?" JP said.

"Yeah, that's right. We're all in this together, so any decisions we make we make as a team, OK?" Zoe asked.

"I really wanna help, but I'm too slow. You guys should go on without me." Tommy said.

"That's not an option. If I Spirit Evolve to Agunimon, I can snuff out the Candlemon." Takuya said.

"Right, Spirit Boy, better read your digimon instruction manual before you try something dumb like that again." JP said.

"He's right. You shouldn't try to fight alone. You're not very good at it yet." Zoe said.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Daisuke asked insulted.

"Here they come, duck!" JP yelled making them all dive down and watched as two Candlemon passed by them, then came back up.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Takuya said as he pulled his goggles over his eyes.

"Just get Tommy out of here, OK? D, you stay close to me and when I tell you, run." He told his sister.

"Got it." Daisuke said.

They both then dived down into the water, leaving the other three to climb up to the cave as the siblings made it to the shore where the Candlemon were.

"There they are, get them!" a Candlemon said.

The siblings ran off as they were chased and pulled out their D-Tectors as they went, trying to avoid the Lava Lugies being spat at them.

"Come on, help me out here!" Takuya said as he pressed buttons.

Groaning at this is disbelief, Daisuke quickly pulled out her own D-Tector as she was covered in data

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"SAKUYAMON!"

"Watch and learn, big brother." she said as she then jumped at the Candlemon and kicked them both back.

"Learn what, that my baby sister is a show off?" Takuya asked.

Sakuyamon was then hit on the shoulder, making her cry out as Takuya gasped in horror and then his D-Tector lit up.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"AGUNIMON!"

Standing in front of his sister, Agunimon waited for the Candlemon to attack them and when they did, he used Pyro Tornado to blast them back, but it made their flames grow bigger.

"What?" Agunimon asked.

"OK, fire doesn't work against fire digimon. Nice to know." Sakuyamon said as he summoned her staff and then created a barrier as flames were spat at them again.

"How can we beat them then if flame won't work? I don't you throwing flowers at them will work either." Agunimon said.

They both then went to attack, but had wax thrown at them, Sakuyamon screaming as it burned her along with Agunimon.

"I can't…I can't move anything." Agunimon said as the wax got harder as it cooled.

"Hang on, Takuya, Daisuke! I'm coming!" they heard someone called.

"Tommy, no!" Zoe yelled.

"Stop kid!" JP called.

Tommy pulled off his hat as he jumped into the river and started to use his hat to splash water on the Candlemon to get them to back off.

"Lights out, ya meanies!" he said making the Candlemon jump away from the water.

"I won't be just a little kid in the way ever again!" Tommy cried.

Suddenly up in the cave, a pillar of green light shot up and a totem flew over to where Tommy was making him stop what he was doing to see the water was frozen solid and then put his hat back on.

"It's a Spirit." He gasped.

Pulling out his D-Tector, he then downloaded it into his device.

"Spirit, come to me." he said as he was covered in data.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"KUMAMON!"

"That's amazing." Zoe gasped.

"That's impossible." JP said.

Neemon cheered as Bokomon checked the Book.

"What is this?" the chief asked.

"It is! It's Kumaon; the Legendary Warrior of Ice." Bokomon said.

"Time to teach you bullies a lesson." Kumamon said.

He then used Crystal Freeze, blowing out cold air and snowflakes on a Candlemon and froze him solid.

"Hey there, teddy bear. You want a playmate? Ha cha cha." The other Candlemon said.

He was covered in flames and data as he became a human looking digimon dressed in wizard gear and held a sun staff.

"Wizardmon! This mysterious Champion level digimon can make you disappear with his Electro Squall and Magical Games attack." Bokomon said.

Kumamon used his Crystal freeze, but Wizardmon jumped over it.

"Take off, teddy." Wizardmon said as he kicked Kumamon down.

"Kumamon!. Agunimon cried.

"Leave him alone!" Sakuyamon yelled.

Wizardmon laughed as he came closer to the Warrior siblings as Kumamon watched in worry.

"Looks like the great Agunimon and Sakuyamon have a little problem with waxy build up. How about a little Magical Game? Ta-ta!" Wizardmon said as he disappeared.

Sakuyamon and Agunimon shook the wax off as they looked around for the wizard.

"That was weird." Kumamon said.

They could hear the footsteps and the laughter.

"Up here! I know, let's play catch." Wizardmon said as a bolt of lightning was shot out at the siblings, but Sakuyamon swung her staff around to bat the electricity away.

Another bolt was shot down making them jumped away from it.

Wizardmon laughed again as he appeared.

"Not bad, Legendary Warriors, but I've got plenty up my sleeve." He said as he multiplied.

"Too bad, you're going to lose no matter which Wizardmon you choose." He said as the Wizardmon all circled around the Warriors of Flame and Harmony, boxing them in.

"Which is the real Wizardmon?" JP asked.

"They all look the same to me." Zoe said.

"Agunimon and Sakuyamon, don't you see? All these Wizardmon are me. We all look real because we are. Just try to run, you won't get far." Wizardmon said.

"This is just a game. Only one is real and I'm going to find him." Agunimon said.

"Every Warrior must fall. Your times are up. Electro Squall!" Wizardmon said.

Electrity came at the two from every end, but they jumped up to avoid the hit, Kumamon noticing something.

Only one cast a shadow from the light.

"Agunimon, Sakuya. Look down here. Only one of them has a shadow." Kumamon called up to them.

"Thanks. Game's over!" Agunimon said as he charged at the real Wizardmon and kneed him in the stomach and sent him back as all of the copies disappeared.

As for the original, he was covered in a strip of data.

"I never did believe in magic. Here's a trick for ya. Fractal Code: Digitize!" Agunimon said as he collected Wizardmon's data and turned him back into Candlemon.

"Yay, _molto bene_!" Zoe cheered.

"Yeah mo…what she said!" JP cheered.

Agunimon gave Kumamon a hand up as Sakuyamon stood behind them with a smile.

"Thanks, Agunimon." The Warrior of Ice said.

"No, thank you. You're one brave little bear." Agunimon smiled making Kumamon chuckle.

"Well, I guess this proves that they really are the Legendary Warriors after all." A Candlemon said.

"Yes, I would not have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself." The chief said.

Kumamon, Agunimon and Sakuyamon all transformed back into their humans forms.

"You have indeed proven yourselves worthy of carrying the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors my young human friends." Candlemon said.

Takuya gave a wink and thumbs up to Tommy as the boy returned it while Daisuke tried to push away her jealousy of someone else stealing her brother's attention.

"Takuya and little Tommy as well as dear Daisuke. You three have truly honored the great names of Ahunimon, Kumamon and Sakuyamon. I salute you three." The chief said.

The Candlemon all cheered as Zoe and JP climbed down over to them.

"I'm afraid I owe you all an apology. The truth is we thought you might possess the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors, but we still had to make sure. I'm sorry we didn't trust you." the chief said.

"So then all of this has been a test?" Tommy asked.

"Well that pretty much stinks. You're lucky I don't pinch your lights out for that." Takuya said as the group glared at the chief.

"I'm so sorry. You have every right to be angry." The chief laughed.

"Fractal Code; Render." The woman's voice said.

A stream of data shot out to where the unfinished tracks lay and it was completed.

"Wizardmon had the Code." Bokomon said.

"Wizardmon held within him the Code for the bridge which protected our village from evil digimon. Young Takuya, for many years no one has crossed this canyon, but you have my official permission to use this bridge. Follow the tracks and they will lead you to the Forest Terminal, but it is a periless journey." The chief said.

"Uh, maybe we should think about this guys. There's still time to go home." JP said as Zoe giggled.

"You're just jealous because Tommy found his inner digimon and you haven't yet." She said.

"Why would I even care about that? Shorty can have it. it's just that being here is like working." JP said.

"And we all know how you feel about that." Takuya teased making everyone laugh.

Lights came from above making them look up to see a Trailmon going over the bridge.

"Hey, somebody else just beat us across the bridge." Takuya said.

Staring up at the windows, Daisuke could have sworn she saw a flash of blue there.

"Koji." She whispered.

To be continued…


	4. Kazemon Kicks It

"Kazemon Kicks It"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

"So guys, are we there yet?" JP asked as they walked along the tracks.

"Let's see, what's wrong with this picture? Desert looking waste land, Forest Terminal." Takuya mused.

"That's a big fat 'no'." Daisuke said wiping sweat off her brow.

"Aw, I'm tired. Let's take a rest." Tommy groaned as he stopped, but got moving again when Takuya placed his hands on his shoulders and started pushing him forward.

"But there's a scenic route coming up ahead." Takuya said.

From the far back, Daisuke stopped for a bit as she watched them all, but then sighed as she continued along.

"You know, JP, if you hadn't fed chocolate to that Trailmon, we'd be riding in air conditioned comfort right now." Takuya said as he balanced on the tracks.

"So he made a mistake. What're you gonna do, take away his bowling shoes?" Zoe said.

A train whistle sounded making then all paused and turn to see a Trailmon that looked like a pink mole coming up the tracks.

"Hey, hey! It's a Trailmon! Hey!" Takuya called as he waved his arms.

"Ugh, finally." Zoe said.

Trailmon stopped in front of them curiously.

"Hey Trailmon, what's up? Can you take us to the Forest Terminal?" Takuya asked.

"Oh, I over ate at my last stop. Besides, I'm a freight train, no riders, no exceptions." Trailmon said as Zoe ran over and jumped up on him.

"Trailmon, I'm as light as bubble wrap. _Andiamo_." She said.

"Just think of us all as cargo." Takuya said as he and the others males all hopped on while Daisuke watched off of the tracks.

Trailmon was giggling as they clung to his sides rather than jumping in the cars like a normal person would.

"Your little fingers are tickling me something awful." He giggled as he shook them all off.

"It's too much. I'd like to bend the rules, but I'm just too ticklish. Sorry kids. Just keep on that track, we'll get there." Trailmon said as he rode off.

"So much for getting there soon." Takuya said from sitting on his head with his butt in the air.

"Come back here! TRAILMON!" Zoe yelled.

Shaking her head at this, Daisuke just walked on as the others got up and followed her until they came to the end of the track that split up into two different areas.

Bokomon walked over to a switch and hopped up on it and started to swing back and forth on it.

"The track splits here. Now which way to go? Left or right, right or left? Or up or down, on and off, fast or slow. Time to make a decision. Oh, I made myself sick." He groaned.

"This way." Takuya said pointing to the desert area.

"That way." Zoe said pointing off to the forest area.

"You're wrong!" Takuya said facing her.

"Why? Just because I disagree with you? Don't you think the Forest Terminal just might be surrounded by trees?" she yelled as they glared at each other.

"Trailmon said stay on the track and your way curves left. You think you know everything!" Takuya said.

"Well I'm right!" Zoe said.

"You wanna go right?" he asked.

"No, I'm going the way that makes sense!" she said.

"Later." she turned and walked off to the left.

"Wait up, Takuya." Tommy called as he chased after the goggle head.

"Hey, we should stick together." JP said as he ran after the blonde.

"Daisuke, let's get moving." Takuya said as he turned to his sister.

"I'm gonna go with Zoe and JP." She said.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Well, you guys have your Spirits and can protect yourselves, but they don't. It makes sense for me to go with them." Daisuke said.

Takuya frowned at the fact that his sister didn't want to go with him, but nodded and turned to walk away.

"Fine then." he said.

The truth in the matter was, they weren't very close.

Takuya was always the life of the party, but Daisuke hid away from it from behind Shinya and only acted out when they were together.

Daisuke gave a sad look as she watched her brother leave her, then turned and went off with Bokomon and Neemon following her to see that Zoe and JP were waiting on them.

"Come on, I bet we'll find the Forest Terminal without them." Zoe said as she took the girl's hand gently and led her off.

"I can't believe that Takuya and Tommy went the other way. I mean, it's pretty obvious this is the right way, I hope. He can be a real jerk sometimes." JP said.

"You got that right." Zoe said before she walked away from him.

"It's like I'm the beef and he's the jerky." JP said smugly.

"Do you think she's listening?" Bokomon asked.

"Nope." Neemon said making JP blush in embarrassment before he scowled and ran after the girls.

"Hold up, Z!" he called.

A few minutes later they had arrived at a train station that had a large tree, the group staring at it in awe.

"That is one humongous tree." Zoe said.

"Well, then this must be the Forest Terminal, right?" JP asked.

"This is Breezy Village." Bokomon said as he read the sign.

"It's called the what now?" Zoe asked.

"Welcome tourists." Someone said.

Turning in curiosity, Daisuke smiled happily at the sight of the Warrior of Light sitting on a bench across the track from them.

"Koji!" she exclaimed.

Seeing the sincere happiness in those chocolate eyes made Koji give her a small grin to her before it was quickly gone.

What was that kid doing to him?

"So this isn't it?" he asked standing and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You're right, it's not." Bokomon said.

Zoe giggled while JP frowned in jealousy and dislike of the lone wolf.

"Hey Koji, what's up?" Zoe greeted.

Koji kept quiet as he hopped down onto the tracks and started walking away.

"Uh, where you going?" Zoe asked.

"Where I go is my own business, thanks for asking." Koji said before he looked off to Daisuke, then started off.

"Oh, you're so antisocial!" Zoe said as JP held his hands up to calm her down.

"He reminds me of white chocolate. It may look good, but no taste." JP said.

"Are you sayin' you think Koji's good looking?" Daisuke asked making JP freeze up in embarrassment while Zoe giggled.

"That's not what I meant!" he yelled.

"Well, to be honest, I think he's kinda cute." Daisuke said making Zoe coo at this.

"Oh, have a crush now, huh?" she teased making the little girl blush.

Bokomon shook his head at this before he turned back to the tree as it looked old and close to dying.

"This isn't quite right. Breezy Village is known for its spectacular view of lush forests, greenery, but there's not much to see." Bokomon said.

"Spectacular view? Of what, a dump?" JP asked as Zoe turned to run up the stairs that were in the tree.

"Let's check it out, Z." he said, but stopped when his D-Tector started to pulse and he pulled it out.

"Oh, wow. My D-Tector's doing something. Maybe my Spirit is somewhere close by." JP smiled at this.

Zoe and Daisuke were running up the stairs in the tree, finding the opening to a large tree branch.

"From up here, we'll get a better idea of where we are." Zoe said.

As they came out, the view of the forest was much better from high up and they smiled at the sight as the sweet winds softly blew their hair back.

"_Bella_, what a view! Mm, smell that air." Zoe said as she closed her eyes and held her arms out.

"I wonder why it smells so sweet." Daisuke said.

The scent of the leaves, trees and plants all came to her nose as she breathed in the fresh air.

"Zoe! My D-Tector, it's flashing!" JP cried as he ran out onto the branch with the girls.

Zoe turned to him curiously, but slipped making Daisuke and JP gasp in shock as the little girl grabbed the teenager's hand, but fell off with her.

They cried out as they fell onto the large roots and then held each other as they slid down it and then flew off down into a pile of flower looking digimon that caught them.

Daisuke and Zoe looked at the female digimon that looked like lizards, only with red flower buds for heads as they all giggled.

(Later…)

"How thoughtful of you to invite us for lunch." Zoe said.

"Yeah, thanks. I wouldn't mind a bowl or ten." JP said.

The Floramon took them off to one of their cottages and sat them at the kitchen table and served them some soup.

"_Moto bono_, yum!" Zoe exclaimed after trying some.

"Um, melted what?" JP asked.

"_Moto bono_ is Italian for 'delicious'. This soup's great." Zoe said making the Floramon cheer.

"I must know, what do you call this soup?" Zoe asked.

"Fram soup _a la_ Floramon. It's all in the way it's prepared." Floramon1 said.

"Allow us to demonstare how we do it." Floramon2 said as they all pulled out what looked like a golden pear fruit.

"To make it, you use your head and a ripe fram fruit." Floramon1 said.

"Uh, use your head?" JP asked.

The Floramon's heads opened up, two petals moving up as they then placed the fruits inside as the petals lowered down.

"2, 3, 4…" Floramon2 said.

"When you take a little fram fruit and you put it in your skull

You make a most delicious soup, the flavour's never dull

We shake our heads, jump up and down and sing this song quite cheerful

A little bit of exercise in every yummy spoonful!" they sang and danced.

"And it's ready. Enjoy." Floramon2 said as she poured the soup out from her nose making Zoe and JP exclaim in disgust.

"There, it's fresh. Eat up." Floramon2 said as JP and Zoe laughed nervously and shook their heads.

"I want thirds." Neemon said.

"Delicious." Bokomon said.

"It's brain food." Floramon1 said.

Feeling hungry, Daisuke bit back her disgust and just took of a spoonful of the soup and continued eating which made the other two humans give her looks of shock.

"Thanks, that was…great." Zoe said as she walked outside, Floramon1 following her and Daisuke went out with them.

The fresh winds blew around them again making them smile as they breathed it in.

"The breeze feels so good." Zoe said.

"It's thanks to our special Mung Tree. The winds filter through the Mung Tree's many braches cooling all of Breezy Village." Floramon1 said.

"That's cool." Daisuke said.

"Wow, this wind is like Hawaii, a vacation paradise from our world. Do a lot of visitors come here?" Zoe asked as Floramon1 looked down sadly.

"Not like before. No one comes to visit our village now. So many trains filled with happy travelers made stops here in the past. Our village was a shady green hemic. Many passengers came to relax in our lush landscape. Blooming bushes and pretty plants were spread out all over the station. Our village was a perfect place everyone wanted to see." Floramon1 said.

"That Mung Tree still looks good." Zoe said.

"Thanks for your kindness, but we know this place looks like a dried up dump." Floramon1 said as Floramon2 and JP came out.

"Now we're lucky if we see one train come through here a month." Floramon2 said.

"Maybe you should put in a video arcade." JP said.

"You and your friends are the first we've had here in four months." Floramon2 said.

"We salute you. We're indebted to you for your kindness." Floramon1 said as they both bowed to them.

"Indebted? Does that mean you're gonna charge us?" JP asked.

"No, no, no. it means we thank you." Floramon2 said.

"Since you enjoyed your stay here, spread the word that our village is fun to visit." Floramon1 said.

"You bet. Your soup's great even if it is different." Zoe said.

"With your help, we might just see the return of trains, visitors and happiness to our beautiful village." Floramon1 said.

"Even if we tell everyone we meet about your village, you need to do something. Like plant new flowers." Zoe said.

"We've tried that, but we have a problem. We're just not strong enough to dig into this hard soil, are we?" Floramon1 asked her friend.

"No, and digging for plants takes a lot of strength." Floramon2 said.

"We can help. I know this strong guy." Zoe said.

The Floramon and Daisuke looked at her before they realized who she meant, the two digimon running over to JP and grabbed his arms, bringing over.

"Hey, what're ya doing?" he asked.

"You have are like tree trunks. You'll be a great digger." Floramon1 said.

"Hey!" JP said pulling away.

"You know what impresses me? Strong guys that help out without even being asked." Zoe said.

"That's me." JP smiled big as he grew a strong interest in helping now to impress the blonde.

"Why, I've got an eyebrow that can jerk two-fifty." He gloated.

Happy about this, the Floramon dragged him off.

"Hey, Zoe?" Daisuke asked.

"What is it?" Zoe asked.

"Guys are pretty easy aren't they?" the little girl asked.

"When you know how to mess with them." The blonde grinned.

After that, they went to work planting flowers of all different colors into the ground, some of the Floramon singing as they worked.

Neemon was pushing a barrel filled with dirt and Bokomon was standing on the mound of dirt.

"Neemon, you're a miracle worker. It's a miracle when you work. Onward." Bokomon said, but Neemon then dumped him and the dirt out onto the ground.

"There. If we keep working this place will look fantastic in no time." Zoe said, but the Floramon duo sighed sadly.

"No?" Zoe asked.

"The Mushroomon will wreak it." Floramon2 said.

"The who now?" Daisuke asked after she planted a blue flower.

There was laughter above making everyone look up to see three digimon that looked like large mushrooms.

"Nice try, bye-bye!" the Mushroomon said as they three mushroom grenades down at them.

Everyone cried out as the grenades hit, sending some of them back as the lights blinded them and destroyed the flowers.

"We are-"

"The Mushroomon-"

"Brothers!"

The three finished the other's sentence.

"Oh, not again!" the Floramon cried.

"We thought you under stood-"

"That planting trees and flowers-"

"Is a big waste of time." The three said.

"Please don't wreak all our plants." Floramon2 cried.

The brothers smirked and then threw down their Giggle Grenades, the grenades bursting into glitter that made all of the Floramon giggle uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Zoe asked.

"If you were a Floramon, you'd be laughing too. Our Giggle Grenades keep them in a good mood." Mushroomon1 said.

"They get so tired tiered from busting their guts that they can't move let alone plant stuff." Mushroomon2 said.

"What did we ever do to deserve all this meanness?" Floramon1 laughed.

"We used to greet the visitors at the station together remember?" she asked.

"She's right. You were a real fun guy." Floramon3 laughed.

"You Floramon were always more popular with the tourists. They liked you better." Mushroomon1 said.

"No matter how hard we tried to please those nookie nooks, they thought you flower girls were cuter and nicer than us guys." Mushroomon2 said.

"That's not true. They liked you guys too." Floramon1 said.

"Your mushroom moose was so popular with the tourists. They liked it better than our soup." Floramon2 giggled.

"That's enough!" Mushroomon1 yelled as he threw another grenade, everyone running and JP almost got hit.

"They're toastin' this place like an English muffin!" JP said.

"It's over." Mushroomon3 said.

"We're had it with your flower power."

"And we're gonna-"

"Totally flatten Breezy Village." They said.

"These guys are total jerks." Daisuke frowned as Zoe stalked over to them angrily.

"Hold it!" she said as she stood in front of them, everyone watching in worry.

"You just stand aside girly." Mushroomon1 said.

He was then slapped across the face by Zoe, startling everyone at the show of violence, the two younger brothesr gathering around their older.

"She blew up." Daisuke sweat dropped.

"Hey now, that's my brother. Why'd ya go and slap him?" Mushroomon2 asked.

"You need to learn to get along." Zoe said.

"Huh?" they asked.

"Just because you feel like you're getting the short end of the stick, that doesn't give you the right to just go around destroying things. Try solving things peacefully." Zoe said with her hands on her hips as JP walked over to her.

"Yeah, now listen up. You toadstool heads can't just go barging in here with your purple mushroom caps because they're just plain ugly. Right?" JP asked smugly as he looked at the two girls.

"You insulted them." Daisuke said.

"That's totally wrong." Zoe said.

"Huh? Uh…eh." JP groaned nervously as he saw the trio glaring at him.

"You shouldn't have said that. You're gonna get it." Mushroomon1 said.

JP ran off as the brothers chased after him, the boy pulling out his D-Tector and held it up as he ran.

"I didn't mean it!" he yelled as grenades were thrown at him.

"Hello? Spirit, awaken! Hello, Spirit! Come on!" he whined.

"Nice try, bye-bye!" the brothers said as they threw more grenades.

"Spirit, come on." JP said as the force of the grenades made him fall down.

"JP!" Zoe screamed.

Inside of the Mung Tree, a pink light shone catching everyone's attention as they watched it rush over.

"Yeah, my Spirit. Spirit evolution!" JP said as he stood up with a smile.

"JP's Spirit Evolving!" Bokomon said.

The others all exclaimed in worry and awe as the light grew brighter, but it just flew over JP as Zoe's D-Tector beeped and she pulled it out and the totem was downloaded into her lavender and teal D-Tector and was then covered in data.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"KAZEMON!"

"Zoe evolved instead of me." JP said sadly.

Everyone was staring in awe at the fairy as the sunlight cast a rainbow of sparkles off her wings while she floated in the air.

"She's beautiful." Daisuke gasped.

"Wow, she's a big butterfly." Neemon said.

"She's not a butterfly. She's one of the Legendary Warriors. She has bonded with the ancient Spirit of the Wind. She's Kazemon." Bokomon said.

"Evil creatures, be purified by the wind." Kazemon said.

"Nice try butterfly. Bye-bye!" Mushroomon1 said as he and his brothers got ready to attack.

As they threw their grenades, Kazemon used her Hurricane Wave, which were tiny pink tornados from her ten fingers and threw them at the grenades, blowing them up into the sky as they exploded so no one got hurt.

"Ya pesky insect." Mushroomon1 growled as the three threw more grenades at Kazemon.

She just went down on her hands and spun around, her legs kicking out as she used her Tempest Twist to destroy the grenades and then went off the ground and kicked all three Murshroomon.

"Think what she could do with vegetables." Bokomon said.

"And that could've been me!" JP said.

"That's a sight no one wants to see." Daisuke muttered under her breath.

Kazemon took to the air as the brothers regrouped.

"So-"

"We're not through yet-"

"Revenge time!" they said.

They stood on each other's shoulders as they were covered in data and digivolved into a tree trunk digimon who slammed his arms down on the ground and roared.

"That's Woodmon. A plant digimon whose Branch Bash attack is one of tremendous strength and his bark is like armour." Bokomon explained.

Kazemon ran at Woodmon and then floated in the air near him.

"How about a little Love Tap?" she asked as she thrust her hip against his side making hearts appear in his eyes.

"Your bark's much tougher than your bite." She said as she repeatedly kicked his side.

"Enough!" he yelled taking a swing at her, but missed.

She then swung her body around to kick at his forehead to make a mark and then flipped back.

"Man, am I good." She gloated.

"That really kind of tickled. My bark's feeling all funny, but you see I'm not laughing. There is no escape!" Woodmon said.

He then used his Branch Bash and hit her hard enough to make her fall back and turn into Zoe again.

"OK, now I'm mad." Daisuke said as she pulled out her D-Tector.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"SAKUYAMON!"

Sakuyamon jumped over and kicked Woodmon in the side, sending him skidding back away from Zoe who stood up and ran over to JP.

She pulled off the belt she wore and it became three flaming fox heads; one blue, one red and the final one was green and sent them out at Woodmon, blasting him back before he picked up a boulder and threw it at her, making her jump out of the way.

"Time for a kiss good night, foxy!" Woodmon said as he came charging in to hit her.

"DAISUKE!" Zoe and JP cried.

As Woodmon went to hit Sakuyamon, a muscular arm shot out and knocked it back as the owner of it stepped in front of the Warrior of Harmony making her smile.

"Lobomon." She said.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to never hit girls?" the Warrior of Light taunted.

Shaking off his shock at the new arrival, Woodmon tried to bash them both, but they back flipped out of the way while Lobomon used his Howling Laser, creating a hole on the weak spot made by Kazemon.

"Was that a love tap?" Woodmon chuckled, but gasped soon after.

Slowly, he was cracking up and falling apart.

"Care to do the honors, Sakuyamon?" Lobomon asked.

"Gladly. Woodmon, you've been claimed by evil, so it's time for a little purification. Fractal Code: Digitize!" Sakuyamon said.

She then downloaded his data, transforming Woodmon back into the dazed Mushroomon brotehrs.

"Koji, Daisuke." Zoe breathed.

"Is that all there is to it? Is that it?" JP asked.

The two Warriors turned back to normal, Sakuyamon started to fall, but Daisuke was caught by Koji.

"Oh, my head." She groaned feeling dizzy making him smile in amusement at her.

"Try to take easy." Koji said as he set her down.

Her D-Tector then beeped and she pulled it out, pushing a button.

"Fractal Code: Render!"

Everyone watched in wonder as the data streamed out and covered the village turning it back in a land with lush green grass, many colorful flowers and the Mung Tree was back to full life and filled with leaves that cast cooling shades down on them all.

"Now this is a paradise." Daisuke asked as Koji smiled down as her and ruffled up her bangs

The Mushroomon were talking to the Floramon happily as Zoe walked over to Daisuke and Koji.

"They're all pretty happy thanks to you two." Zoe said walking over to the pair, smiling.

Koji ignored her and stuffed his hands in his pockets, then promptly walked off.

"You know, Koji, you could try being friendly!" she called after him.

"I don't get him. Why do I try to like a boy who acts like that?" she frowned.

"We have returned!" someone announced.

"Finally." Zoe said as they turned to see Takuya and Tommy running over to them.

"Took a wrong turn, huh?" Daisuke asked.

The Warrior of Flame chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I was more worried about my baby sister and decided to come check on you." Takuya said.

"Well, you missed a once in a life time show." the Warrior of Wind said.

"Come on; stop trying to psych us out." Takuya said.

"I got my Sprit and Daisuke saved the day." Zoe said, proudly with the younger girl.

"What?" the Warriors of Flame and Ice asked.

They then began laughing, not believing the female Warriors, annoying the two and making them try to strangle the two boys as JP watched sadly as he was the only one left with no Spirit.

To be continued…


	5. Ladies and Gentlemen: the Beetlemon

"Ladies and Gentlemen: the Beetlemon"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

The group were in the forest staring up at a train track far off as that mole Trailmon rode off on it.

A big wind picked up and blew the sand around them as they covered their heads and eyes.

"Hey, cool. My ears are full of sand." Neemon laughed.

"Yes and your head is full of rocks." Bokomon said as the group walked on following the tracks.

"Wow, I haven't been in a wind this strong since, well, ever." Tommy said.

There was a whistle up ahead and a black Trailmon was coming at them making them all yell and run off so they wouldn't get hit.

"That was close. Why do things in the Digital World always come out of nowhere?" Takuya asked as they watched the Trailmon pass by them.

"What do you mean 'nowhere'? We're walking along train tracks." Bokomon pointed out.

"So?" Takuya asked as they continued along.

"So where there are tracks there's a train. It's kind of like that whole smoke, fire thing." Bokomon said.

They found what looked to be a factory that had a few tube blowing out wind from it and also had a large windmill on top.

"Wow, awesome." Tommy smiled.

"Welcome to Wind Factory Incorporated." Bokomon said.

"Wind Factory Incorporated?" Zoe asked as they watched some digimon walk off inside the company's yard.

"A division of Mother Nature Enterprises." Neemon said.

"Hey, some digimon." Takuya said as he spotted the insect like robot digimon walking in a line.

"Kokuwamon, machine digimon. When they feel threatened, they let out a million bolts of electrical charge. His special attack is Power Surge." Bokomon explained.

The lead Kokuwamon tripped making the others fall as sparks crackled around them.

"Well, if there are that many digimon around, then there must be some food around here somewhere." Bokomon said.

"All right, then let's have us a feast." Takuya laughed as he ran off to the doors.

"But Takuya, hold on." JP said making the goggle head turn back.

"Why what's up?" Takuya asked.

"Listen Taky, as long as you're heading out to get some food, would ya mind bringing me an order to go with extra everything?" JP asked.

"What? I'm not the Pizzamon. It's every tummy for itself." Takuya said.

As he turned to go, he tripped over a leg that was held out and fell to the ground making everyone look up to see that Daisuke was the culprit and she was running to the gate.

"Wow, she's good." JP said.

"She does have the Spirit of a fox." Bokomon said.

"Oh, she is so dead!" Takuya growled as he got up and ran after her.

Zoe giggled at this as she and the others followed to make sure Daisuke wasn't killed by her brother.

As they ran past the gates, the sirens above it started to flash and an alarm went off making them all look around curiously.

"Warning! Warning! A warning from Minomon!" a digimon cried as it swooped down.

"Hello there." Neemon greeted while Bokomon had his Book out.

"Are you not listening to me? I gave that 'warning' warning." Minomon said.

"They're larva digimon." Bokomon said.

"No trespassers allowed in the Wind Factory. No entry. Go home. Get out! If you don't obey my warning, we will convince our fierce attack." Minomon said as two more dropped down.

"You have now been warned. What we're trying to say is GET OUT!" they yelled.

"Now would be a real good time for me…" JP said.

"Uh huh?" Takuya asked.

"To wait in the car…if we had one." JP said as they both cowered back.

"Oh, boys." Zoe said as she shook her head and walked over to the Minomon.

"We're just here for a tour of the factory." She said.

The Minomon frowned as they huddled to talk things over and JP walked over to Zoe nervously.

"Let's make the first tour stop the exit door, OK?" he said.

"Come on down!" the Minomon cheered making Zoe grin while JP fell in shock.

That was easy.

The group was then led into the building, everyone looking around in awe as they went feeling much like they were on a field trip, all exclaiming in interest as they ran up to a glass that separated them from the Kokuwamon who were working on some machines on the other side and were being monitored by these goblin creatures.

"This is great. I love watching other people work." JP said.

"We're not the only ones watching. Goblinmon, this ogre like digimon loves being bad. His special attack is Goblin Strike." Bokomon said about the club carrying creatures.

"Are you enjoying your tour?" Minomon asked.

"Yeah." Zoe smiled.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked.

"Can we slide on this floor in our socks?" Neemon asked.

"If you feel you must, go ahead." Minomon said.

JP then wriggled around with a distressed face.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"I really need to find a bathroom like right now!" JP cried as he ran off down the hallway.

"It's on your left!" Minomon sang after him.

"Hey, JP, hurry up! Did ya fall in?" Takuya called after a few minutes.

"I'm comin' already!" JP called as he ran back around the corner.

They continued on the tour to where there were large machines that moved things around.

"This is the backbone of Wind Factory. It's where all the latest, ultra high tech machines are made." Minomon said.

"Wow, cool." Tommy said.

"You call that an ultra, high tech machine? Please." Bokomon said as he saw what the largest machine in the middle was making.

"Fans?" Tommy asked.

"And an ugly one at that. I mean, grey is so out." Zoe commented.

"What's so high tech about a stupid fan?" JP asked.

"Hey, it beats a folded piece of paper! Now, before we get your some lovely parting gifts…are there any questions?" Minomon asked.

"Yeah, where is the cafeteria?" everyone asked.

(Later…)

In the cafeteria, the humans all groaned at the batteries that they were given, the Kokuwamon eating the same thing happily.

"So what exactly do you call this?" Zoe asked.

"Nine volt omelet?" Neemon suggested.

"Eat up everybody." Minomon sang.

"They are really lovely batteries, but…" Zoe trailed off.

"You'll love them. They're our special. Just look at the Kokuwamon. They can't get enough." Minomon said.

"But we aren't robots." Daisuke said.

"Save room for dessert, it's alkaline." Minomon said.

"We can't eat this stuff." JP and Takuya said.

"Say, don't you have any sugary treats lying around, like for your special guests?" Tommy asked.

"How about a double A pie?" Minomon asked.

"No thanks!" they yelled making Minomon cry out and run away.

(Outside…)

"I'm worried we might have offended the Minomon." Zoe said.

"More than that lunch offended us?" Takuya asked.

"Can we get back to worrying about my stomach?" JP asked.

"Stupid batteries." Takuya said as he kicked an old battery that was on the ground and it sailed through the air.

It hit the track and made the Goblinmon look over, Takuya smiling nervously.

"Hey, what's that?" Zoe asked as she saw them guarding a metal fence that had houses on the other side along with the Kokuwamon.

"It's a building with a fence around it. Is that an obvious answer?" Bokomon asked.

"Let's check it out." Takuya said.

They all ran to the other side away from the Goblinmon and went over to the Kokuwamon to see what was going on.

An aged Kokuwamon stepped up making them stop.

"So this…" Takuya trailed off.

"Is where the Kokuwamon live." Zoe finished.

"At least they're out in the sunshine." Neemon said.

"Yes, where they can sweat and rust." Bokomon quipped.

"You're kinda funny looking." One of the younger Kokuwamon said to JP and the kids giggled.

They all then went inside one of the brick houses to talk from the safety away from prying eyes and ears.

"Well, once there was there and there is now here. And now it's neither here nor there." The elder said.

"If I said that made any sense, I'd be lying." Zoe said.

"I'm lost too." Tommy said.

"Sorry, the elder's charge is a little low these days. Perhaps our story will make a little sense if we begin at the beginning. We Kokuwamon lived peacefully in the forest for generations. We played among the trees and had games of electric tag. Until one day, without warning, the Goblinmon attacked. Wind at the Wind Factory had gotten weaker and energy for the generator had gotten low, so their leader had us rounded up. They took us all from our beautiful, wooded home and put us to work in the factory." A younger Kokuwamon said.

"Here, not there." The elder said.

"Man, that just blows." Tommy said.

"Yeah and everything seemed so normal when we toured the factory." Zoe said.

"I had a feeling something was wrong. My gut told me." JP said.

"Great, even your stomach's a know it all. So how come they needed your labor in such a modern factory?" Takuya asked.

"Our labor is more of a bonus for the Goblinmon. It is not the main reason that they keep us. You must understand, they would never let you outsiders see what really goes on there. We Kokuwamon are a timid and cowardly breed by nature. But when we're frightened, we emit electrical currents up to a million volts, so they scare us constantly. Sometimes they even pour water on us to short us out and then they use the electricity we give off on the factory or even worse. They threaten to hang us upside down so the charge rushes to our heads and if all of that doesn't work, they show us pictures of people's feet. I've gotten so jump these days I feel like there's a kangaroo in my pants." Kokuwamon said.

"So that was the noise I heard when I came out of the bathroom." JP said.

"Scary here." The elder said.

"We're in the factory every day. It isn't very much fun for us at all." Kokuwamon1 said.

"It's low pay and hard work." Kokuwamon2 said.

"And no vacation." Kokuwamon3 nodded.

"Can't go there." The elder said.

"Well, why don't you leave?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, when the going gets too tough, the really smart ones take off." JP said.

"Are you out of your mind? If they take off, then the Goblinmon will track them down and smash them into little pieces." Takuya said getting in his face.

"Let me guess, Taky, you got some bright idea they should band together and fight back?" JP sneered getting in his face, both boys glaring at each other.

"You're acting like a married couple." Daisuke said making them jump away from each other whiel Tommy and Zoe giggled.

"We're not really fighters and as for running away, we can't because the Goblinmon's security is just too tight." Kokuwamon1 said.

"Well, it seems like those are your only two options." Takuya said.

"I suppose if we had to choose we would prefer the running option." Kokuwamon1 said.

"If you run now then you'll never stop running, but if you fight them, then you'll be free forever. You don't have to do it alone. We'll help ya beat them." Takuya said.

"Hey, who died and made you decision guy anyway? What if we don't want any part of this, huh?" JP asked.

"I'm in." Zoe said as she and Tommy stood up.

"Yeah, when do we start?" Tommy asked.

"Excellent." Bokomon and Neemon said running over.

JP stubbornly turned his back on them all as the Kokuwamon all stood up.

"Right, let's do it." Kokuwamon1 said.

"This could be the most important moment of our lives." Kokuwamon2 said.

"However short they may be." Kokuwamon3 said.

"Here, here." The elder said.

"Something tells me those Goblinmon are gonna get the shock of their lives." Takuya said.

JP walked off away from the group, Daisuke watching him curiously as he went.

She could understand that he felt left out of the loop because he was the only one who didn't have his Spirit, so it made him insecure.

"Is everyone ready?" Zoe asked.

"Ready when you are." The Kokuwamon said.

"Yeah, ready to get ourselves killed." JP muttered as he paced around.

Takuya then got a map of the factory and everyone gathered around so that he could give the plan of attack.

"OK everyone, listen up. We're gonna do this tonight. First, Zoe will cause a distraction right here. She's gonna try to get as many Goblinmon as possible over to the gate. That is, if you think you can handle it." Takuya said looking at the blonde.

"No sweat." Zoe said.

"Then the rest of us will move into the factory and wait for the right moment to attack and when the signal comes, we all hit the same target. We destroy the assembly line and that's it. So what do ya say? Are ya with me?" Takuya asked.

"Affirmative!" the Kokuwamon said.

"Great, this is teamwork guys and a great plan; just like the ones I used to draw up for my army men, except this time it's for real. Pretty cool, huh?" Takuya chuckled.

"Yeah, pretty cool for you, Takuya." Zoe smirked.

"What's that mean?" the goggle head asked defensively.

"I get it. So if there's no place for them to work, I guess they'll get to go home again." Tommy said.

"It's not quite that simple, Tommy. We'll still have the Goblinmon leader to get rid of." Takuya said.

"I'm not going." JP said.

"What?" the other Warriors asked turning to him.

"Why don't you guys take care of this one and just holler if ya need me?" JP said with a bit of attitude.

"What are you saying, JP?" Takuya demanded.

"I'm saying that you guys are on your own. You don't need me. You probably don't even want me. I can't become a digimon like you guys. I'm just tall and sweet and cuddly." JP muttered at the end.

"Man, I will never understand what your problem is." Takuya said making Daisuke shake her head in disbelief.

"My problem is you trying to make me do what I don't want to do." JP said.

"Oh yeah?" Takuya asked as they both looked away.

"You two loud mouths are gonna make the Kokuwamon cry." Bokomon said.

"We understand what JP is going through." Kokuwamon2 said.

"You see, before we met you, we never even dreamed of fighting back." Kokuwamon1 said.

"But you have given us hope and that is something we haven't had in a long time. And you have seen how strong we can be if we just believe in ourselves." Kokuwamon3 said.

"We believe." The elder said.

"You do?" Takuya asked.

"Believe in yourself. Like it's just that simple." JP muttered as he walked to the window and a younger Kokuwamon went over to watch him.

(That night…)

"All right, it's go time." Takuya said.

"Go!" the Kokuwamon repeated as they started moving out.

"Are we ready?" Takuya asked.

"Ready!" the other Warriors said and then they split up to go their own ways to work.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"AGUNIMON!"

"SAKUYAMON!"

"KAZEMON!"

"KUMAMON!"

The front gates were blasted open, the alarms going off and Kazemon ran up to the Minomon who kept yelling 'Warning!'.

"Go away you mouthy pinecones." She said making them flee as she then used her powers to make a mess of the place and to draw attention to herself.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." She taunted.

Agunimon, Kumamon and Sakuyamon were hiding behind a boulder as they watched the Goblinmon run off at Kazemon to take her out.

"Quickly now, follow me." Agunimon said as he then led the army into the factory.

The Kokuwamon were taking out the Goblinmon and trashing the factory with ease, even locking them up in the cages the poor robots had once been tortured in as Kumamon froze the green skinned creatures.

"All right, nice work, Kumamon." Agunimon said.

"He made Goblinmon pops." Neemon said.

"Wait up!" Kumamon called.

The group were all running to the main power line of the factory now to finish off the job, but were stopped when they came to the closed off door that needed a code to open it.

"This should get us pass the lock." Kokuwamon2 said as he gave off a charge on the control panel that made the door open.

"Open says me." Neemon said.

"Let's stop the assembly line." Agunimon said as they all ran in, but then stopped inside the dark room as the light all came on to show the army of Goblinmon waiting on them.

"I don't like the looks of this." Bokomon said.

A large green insect digimon that looked like a praying mantis then laughed as he rode down on one of the machines' cables.

"Snimon a praying mantis digimon that has blades for hands. His special attack is Twin Sickles." Bokomon said.

"Well, look what we have here." Snimon sneered as he jumped down in front of the group.

"You destroyed part of my factory, so I'll destroy you." he said as he swung his blade at Agunimon who dodged it.

The Goblinmon chased after Neemon and Bokomon, but Sakuyamon used her Amethyst Wind to blast them all back while Agunimon used his Pyro Darts on Snimon.

Kumamon, Neemon and Bokomon were then cornered by the Goblinmon who threw fireballs at them, making the trio duck down.

"There is no escape." Snimon said as he kicked Agunimon back and then tried to stab him, but Agunimon caught his arms trying to hold him off.

Sakuyamon started beating the Goblinmon away from the smaller digimon.

"What's your name or should I just call you lunch meat?" Snimon laughed.

"None of your business." Agunimon said.

"You dare to taunt me?!" Snimon demanded.

Agunimon then tried to lift him up and then threw the large bug over onto the lower levels of the room.

Snimon got back up to attack while Agunimon powered up, but was too slow and was hit by the Twin Sickles attack, getting blasted back.

"Now I shall destroy all of your little friends one by one." Snimon laughed.

Suddenly, the crane machine was moving and it hit Snimon making everyone gasp at the sudden attack as Snimon got his blades stuck in the wall and the Goblinmon started running with four flames chasing after them from their fox mistress.

"JP!" Kumamon said.

JP had arrived to help out and had been the one to use the crane.

"Yep, he's the tall sweet cuddly one all right with a heart of gold." Sakuyamon smiled as the male who sent them a wink and thumbs up.

"Quick thinking buddy." Agunimon.

Snimon then tore one of his blades out of the wall and sent his attack at JP, destroying the crane.

"JP!" AGunimon cried.

The crane came apart, falling down and destroying more parts of the factory and even hit Snimon, but it also reveal a Spirit that was hidden in the factory.

"Is that…" Kumamon trailed off.

"A Spirit." Agunimon said.

"Now where do you suppose that came from?" Neemon asked.

"The metal surrounding it must have been too thick for the D-Tector to detect it." Bokomon laughed at his own pun.

JP, who was safe in the driver's seat of the crane, looked down at the blue, yellow and silver beetle shaped totem with a look of determination.

"This time that Spirit's gotta be mine." He said.

Sadly, he put too much weight on the door that it open and he started falling, but the Kokuwamon caught him and flew him down to the floor safely.

"SPIRIT!" he yelled as he held out his D-Tector that absorbed the Spirit inside of it.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"BEETLEMON!"

"Look, JP Spirit Evolved." Agunimon pointed out.

"Yes to Beetlemon: the Warrior of Thunder." Bokomon read from his Book.

"I-I can't believe it. I'm Beetlemon! I did it! Let's get this party started!" Beetlemon cheered as he did a small gig which would show how truly happy he was.

"Dance while you can buggy boy, soon you will taste the fury of Snimon." The green mantis said.

"The only thing I wanna taste is a cheese burger with a side of fries." Beetlemon said.

Snimon then charged at him, but Beetlemon jumped around him and kicked him in the back and as Snimon tried to attack again, Beetlemon's armour protected him and he used his horn to ram Snimon into the wall.

"Beetlemon: 1, Green Guy: nothing. Whoo hoo!" he cheered as Snimon got up and attacked him again.

"Missed me!" Beetlemon teased as he took to the air to evade the attack.

Growling in annoyance, Snimon used his Ultimate Twin Sickles, but they had no effect on Beetlemon's thick armour.

"Oh yeah? I call forth the power of Thunder Fist!" Beetlemon said as he charged up his attack.

Snimon charged at him, but was hit back down by the punch thrown and powered by electricity.

"Where once your power was used for evil, let it now be used for good. Fractal Code: Digitize!" Beetlemon said.

He collected the Code from Snimon who turned to an egg and floated off, the Goblinmon making a run for it now that their leader was defeated.

The pole in the middle of the factory then started crackling as it then gave off a blast, the rest of the building starting to come apart.

"The factory's gonna blow. Everybody out!" Agunimon ordered.

Everyone made a run for the entrance and all quickly made it out safely as the entire place blew up.

(In the morning…)

The Kokuwamon all cheered when they saw the factory was now gone and they were free.

"Finally, there is here." The elder cheered.

"Our story has come full circle." Kokuwamon2 said.

"You can all go back to your real homes now." JP smiled at them as that same little Kokuwamon stepped up to him.

"I was right to believe in you." he said.

The wind then blew sand around as the Minomon were taken with it.

"Warning, warning! We're getting carried away here!" Minomon cried as everyone laughed.

"Now can we find some food? Please? Guys?" JP asked.

To be continued…


	6. A Mole Out of a Molehill

"A Molehill Out of a Mountain"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

In a digimon village, the Warriors had gone into a restaurant for food while Daisuke stayed outside to look at the other digimon with Bokomon and Neemon.

"WHAT?! No money? OUT!" someone yelled.

The others were then thrown out, literally thrown, by a gold beetle looking digimon who stood in the doorway.

"Please come back…when you're not just a bunch of deadbeats!" he said.

"But we're really hungry and we do have money. See, right here." Zoe said as she pulled out her wallet and showed off her money, but he just scoffed and closed the paper door.

"You have money? Let me see it." Bokomon said as he came up to the whining girl.

She showed it to him and he took the coins, looking them over with a frown.

"You call this stuff money? Frankly, I would have thrown you out that restaurant too." Bokomon said as he threw them down.

The humans exclaimed as Zoe started gathering up her money.

"So what's money like in the Digital World? You're so smart, how do we get our hands on some huh?" JP asked.

"Ah, it's simple. Stop being so lazy and go to work." Bokomon said.

"How're we supposed to get jobs when we're saving the Digital World? We can't do the two at the same time." Daisuke stated.

"She's right, she's right." Neemon chirped in an annoying way that earned him getting his pants snapped by Bokomon.

"Can't you just lend us some?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, hand it over." Takuya and JP smiled as they held their hands out for the digi dollars.

Bokomon dug into his waist band for his pouch making the humans all smile and laugh happily.

"Big bucks." Zoe smiled with her hands clasped to her cheek.

Sadly, Bokomon held it upside down to show that only dirt was in it.

"As you can see, I'm without funds as well." He said making the humans all whine sadly as their stomachs demanded food.

"Now come on you nincompoops, follow me." Bokomon said as he started walking, but stopped making Neemon smack into him when he heard the loud wailing and whining.

"It's time to go." Bokomon said.

"That's not going." Neemon said.

All five of the Warriors had fallen to their knees or bottoms looking worn out from lack of food and water.

"We're still hungry." Zoe said.

"Yeah, we gotta eat something." Takuya said.

"Anything." Tommy said.

JP stopped wailing when he spotted a sign up ahead of them.

"Hey you guys. Take a look at that." He said pointing at the sign and everyone looked over at it.

"Heroes wanted. All your meals for free? Rock solid!" JP said.

That gave them energy to jump back to their feet.

"I'm brave enough to eat." Takuya cheered.

"Wait, why would someone be offering free food?" Daisuke asked.

"Who cares? Let's eat!" Takuya cheered.

He then grabbed his sister as he, Tommy, Zoe and JP trampled over Bokomon and Neemon as they rushed over to the stand to find some snail looking digimon who looked a bit depressed.

"Hey there. We're heroes." Takuya said making the three snails smile happily as hope filled their red eyes.

(Later…)

"There is no way I'm getting in that thing." Daisuke said defiantly with her arms crossed.

"Come on D. Ya gotta be brave." Takuya said trying to coax her.

"There's brave and there's stupid. This is stupid!" the little girl said.

"Get in here, you twerp!" Takuya said, grabbing her and dragging her into the mining cart.

"There's the train." Takuya said when he heard the whistle.

"Duh." JP said.

"Shouldn't we hide?" Zoe asked as the train got closer.

They then ducked down from the bushes, hiding properly.

"I wish we knew what these guys wanted us to do." Takuya said, getting a glare from his sister.

"Relax; I'm sure they have a good plan." Zoe assured.

As she said this, the cart was pulled out of the bushes to reveal that the KaratsukiNumemon had tied the ropes from the cart to the train and it was going along the tracks now into the tunnel that had a few torches to light their way.

"I hope all their plans aren't as crazy as this one." Takuya said.

The Karatsukis then came over to them and started to tell them why they needed help.

"One day a mean creature named Grumblemon attacked. We're peaceful. We can't fight him by ourselves." KaratsukiNumemon1 said making Takuya nod in understanding.

"He demanded our mountain's Fractal Code and we told him we don't even know where it is but he thinks we're lying so that's why we need you heroes." KaratsukiNumemon2 said.

Trailmon gave off a loud sound as they came out of the tunnel.

"Don't worry; we'll take care of him, right guys?" Takuya asked.

"Right." Zoe said.

"I guess." Tommy said.

"Whatever." JP said.

"I still think something is weird here." Daisuke said.

"Boys, I'm not sure I understand this, why can't he just take the Fractal Code?" Zoe asked the snails.

"We already talked about this. As I said, the source of all energy in the Digital World is data. Everything; mountains, rivers, villages. Everything that is solid matter is made of energy so it has Fractal Code. Only in some places the Code is out in the open and in some places it's hidden. Try to remember that." Bokomon lectured.

"I'm afraid there's more of our story to tell. Grumblemon took all of our women to trade for the mountain's Fractal Code." KaratsukiNumemon1 said.

"That's horrible." Tommy said.

"Man, guys can sure be jerks sometimes. So that's why you wanted our help? To save your women?" Zoe asked.

"Yes." KarastsukiNumemon1 nodded.

"Just leave everything to us." JP said.

"We are in your dept. heroes." The snails bowed.

"All right, now about that chow…" JP said.

"Uh oh." Neemon whimpered.

"Hold on. You want us to ride through that in this?" Takuya asked.

Up ahead the tracks had turned into those that a rollercoaster would have with many loops and swerves.

"ARE YOU SNAILS INSANE?!" Takuya yelled as everyone screamed when the ride started.

Screaming was heard and echoed all around the area as the group held onto the cart or digimon and people inside so they didn't fall out through the different loops and such.

"At least this track is slowing down!" Takuya yelled when they went up hill.

"No, we're speeding up!" Tommy yelled back.

"How's this thing on the tracks?" Takuya asked.

"Actually, I don't think it is." KaratsukiNumemon1 said.

This made them all scream louder.

The cart then titled off the track and they all fell out, grabbing hold of the wooden fence that was upside down on the mountain along with a village so the group wouldn't plummet to their death.

"I told you it was a stupid idea!" Daisuke yelled.

"That wasn't so bad." Zoe said.

"What's your definition of bad?" JP asked.

"Falling off of this cliff." Zoe yelled.

"CLIFF?!" JP yelped.

"Come on heroes, what are you all waiting for?" KaratsukiNumemon1 asked.

"Are you kidding me?! Sticking to the side of a mountain may be easy for you guys, but one slip and we're gravel pancakes." JP said making them all look down at the death drop below them, Tommy and Daisuke grabbing hold of each other.

"Just how do you propose we get up to you? We can't cling to walls." Zoe called up to the snails.

A rope ladder was then tossed down to them, the snails holding the other end.

"Climb up you guys. It's fun." KaratsukiNumemon1 said.

"Oh, I'm learning a bunch of new definitions of." JP whined as Takuya started going up first.

"Come on." He said as Tommy followed him, then it was Daisuke, Bokomon and Neemon.

While they were going up, Daisuke heard arguing and everyone paused to see JP and Zoe arguing.

"SICKO!" the blonde yelled as she slapped the male across the face making him yell.

Sharing confused looks, the others just kept on going.

"You're almost there." KaratsukiNumemon encouraged from inside the house they were supposed to climb to.

"That's great." Takuya forced a smile as he went up.

"Huh? Who's that? Hey, wait!" Tommy called when he saw the shadow of a figure from the window that had the curtains closed.

"Yes!" Takuya cheered, but then yelped as he was hit over the head.

"OW! Hey, what the-? Huh, you're here?" he asked looking at his assailant.

Curious to whom her brother was speaking to, Daisuke crawled up to look, but yelped as she fell through the paper curtains, only to be caught by the person on the other side.

Chocolate then met sapphire making the girl smile.

"Hey Koji." She greeted.

He gave a crooked grin, but lost it when the others all piled up on Takuya to look inside the house.

"You're the people these guys found to help out?" Koji asked.

"Koji." JP said.

"Yeah, none of us could find any food either." Takuya said.

"Hey, don't lump me in with you guys. These kids aren't going to be able to help you out at all." Koji said to the snails.

"I'll help you right upside the head." Takuya growled.

"Well, at least give us a chance." Tommy said.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I mean, look at you. The only thing you guys would do is get in my way. Can I help it if you're not up to my level? The only one of you who would be of any help is Daisuke while the rest of you are useless." Koji said nonchalantly making the girl in his arms blush.

"Watch it stick boy or I'll-"Takuya was cut off.

"Gentlemen, please, my thanks to all of you for coming to help, and now it's time to eat." the snail looking digimon with a mustache told them.

"All right, time to chow down!" Takuya and the others cheered.

They then all fell in the house in a dog-pile, crying out in shock and pain.

Koji looked at the young girl he set down beside him.

"Remind me again why you're with them?" he asked.

"Takuya's my brother and my mom would kill him if he lost me." she responded.

"Little too late for that." Koji muttered.

(Later…)

They were given colorful cabbages to eat which stunned them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know. Looks like rabbit food." JP whined.

"Well, at least rabbits get to eat." Zoe said as she took a red cabbage to the boys' surprise.

"Here goes nothing." She then took a bite and smiled.

"Moto bono, dig in. Tastes like steak." She said confusing everyone as they took a cabbage and tried it too.

"Fried shrimp, yum." Daisuke smiled.

"Mine tastes like chicken." JP said.

"Mine's like a potato." Tommy said.

"Mine's just like asparagus." Takuya said making everyone exclaim in disgust.

"I like asparagus." He pouted at them all, then looked over to Koji who was sitting alone in the corner.

Daisuke looked at him sadly as he sat there with his back to them all.

"How'd he get here anyway?" Takuya asked.

"Oh, he fell from the sky." The leader said.

"He what?!" Takuya asked.

"He fell." The leader repeated.

Standing up, Daisuke walked over to Koji as everyone watched silently, the Warrior of Light looking at her as she sat down beside him and sent him a smile before she started eating again.

Seeing that she wasn't going to bother him, Koji went back to eating as well.

(Later on…)

"Grumblemon has the captives in a cave. It's right about…here. We'll have to get in and out quickly." Koji said as everyone sat around the map of the mountain.

The Karatsukis all whined in despair.

"Just relax." JP smiled at them making the snails calm down and smiled.

"Have no fear, leave everything to us Legendary Warriors." He gloated making the snails cry out in fear and back away from the confused group.

"What's the matter?" Zoe asked.

"You mean all of you…are Legendary Warriors?" the leader asked.

"Yeah, in the flesh." Takuya smiled.

The snails all gathered around to talk which confused the group.

"Hey, what got them so worked up?" Tommy asked.

"Believe me; I had trouble believing you're Legendary Warriors too." Bokomon said.

"I bet they're in awe of us." JP said.

"Ah hem. It's time to go to bed." The leader said as all of the snails looked to be sweating as they gave nervous smiles.

"And I say it's time for us to rescue the girls." Takuya said standing.

"Uh, no, no. Get some rest first and then you can tackle the job in the morning." The leader insisted.

"Huh? Uh, OK." Takuya said.

The group were offered the beds, but they were on the wall, so the Warriors and their digimon friends slept on a pile of leaves on the floor, Koji and Takuya sleeping with Daisuke between them.

Hours later, Daisuke was woken up by the sound of yelling and opened her eyes to see that she was tied to the side of a mountain with the others while the Karatsukis were above them where their ropes were tied.

"What's going on here?" Zoe asked.

"You don't wanna know." JP said.

"What are you doing?" Koji demanded.

"We'll give you back to your partner in exchange for our women." The leader said as the snails glared down at them.

"You dirty sneaks! Is that why you brought us here?" Takuya demanded.

"Humph. I think it is you who are the dirty sneaks pretending to be caring, helpful strangers when you're really Legendary Warriors." The leader said.

"I don't understand. What's wrong with that?" Zoe asked.

"The time for your games and lies is over. Soon you'll be back with your ally." The leader said.

"Ally? What are you talking about?" Koji asked.

"Don't play dumb, we know you're in league with Grumblemon!" he yelled down at them.

"WHAT?" the Warriors cried.

When the KaratsukiNumemon finished his sentence, something blasted a hole in the side of the mountain.

"Give me fractal code, or bad things be happen." said whatever blasted the hole in the mountain side.

"Oh yeah, says who?" Takuya yelled, making his sister glare at him.

"Moron, we're about to find out." she said.

"Be me, and you say me too, once you know who I am. You call me Grumblemon." it answered Takuya, revealing a troll-like creature with a large nose.

"Look at that symbol." Zoe told her friends, once she saw the mark on his armor.

"He's also a Legendary Warrior!" Takuya exclaimed in surprise.

"Give fractal code, or else, you no wanna see what or else see!" Grumblemon told the KaratsukiNumemon.

"I didn't realize there were bad Legendary Warriors." Bokomon stated from beside Neemon.

"Why for human yo-yo's?" Grumblemon asked.

"Grumblemon, if you want to save your allies, give us back our women now!" the KaratsukiNumemon demanded, bringing knives close to the ropes everyone was hanging from.

"Those knives are a little close there!" JP said in fright, causing everyone to look up and scream out in panic, all except for Koji and Daisuke.

"What so? Me no care what happen to weak human things." Grumblemon pointed at everyone as he said this, causing the KaratsukiNumemon to bring the knives closer to the ropes, causing everyone to panic, except for Koji, who looked like he was thinking.

"Wait, you mean you really don't care about them? But they're Legendary Warriors too!" the KaratsukiNumemon questioned Grumblemon, who was rubbing his nose.

"Huh, this weakling be Legendary Warriors? Me think somebody got their hands on some Spirits and took them when they shouldn't have. Now me put my hands on you and take them right back, so..." Grumblemon stated, taking a hammer out.

"Where'd that come from?" Daisuke asked.

"Wait, what's going on here, you mean you aren't allies?" the KaratsukiNumemon asked in shock.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Tommy cried.

Grumblemon slammed the hammer against the mountain side, making everyone dodge it, but it still freaked all of them quake it made caused the snails to drop the knives and Koji took this as an advantage. He pushed himself off of the wall and his rope cut.

He started falling, then quickly pulled out his D-Tector.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" he yelled.

"LOBOMON!"

Lobomon grabbed his rope and then swung at Grumblemon, kicking him away and broke into a house where they started fighting.

Feeling a tug on their ropes, the others saw the snails pull them up and then untied them.

"I'm sorry, I have made a grave mistake." The leader said.

"Look, there's no time for that now, but later…" Takuya stopped when they saw Grumblemon and Lobomon falling and broke through another house, then Lobomon ended up hanging onto it so he wouldn't drop to his death.

Daisuke watched in worry as she saw Grumblemon was stomping on the wolf's hands, trying to get him to let go.

"Lobomon!" Zoe called.

"We have to Spirit Evolve too." Takuya said.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"AGUNIMON!"

"SAKUYAMON!"

"BEETLEMON!"

"KAZEMON!"

"KUMAMON!"

As Grumblemon was about to hit Lobomon with his hammer, Beetlemon grabbed it.

"Careful, you could hurt someone with this." Beetlemon said.

He then flew up; dragging the Warrior of Earth with him as Sakuyamon quickly went down into the house with Kazemon and Kumamon following her.

"Lobomon, hurry, take my hand." The fox said.

His red eyes looked up at her mask that covered her eyes, but he swore he saw sky blue eyes there.

"Lobomon, please." She said making him lift his arm up and take her hand as she pulled him up.

"Thanks." He said making her smile.

"OK guys, here's the plan. While Sakuyamon and I are fighting Grumblemon, you free the captives and get all the KaratsukiNumemon someplace safe. Got it?" Lobomon asked.

"You bet." Kumamon said as Kazemon nodded.

Kazemon grabbed Kumamon and flew out to rescue the captives while Lobomon and Sakuyamon jumped out to go join Agunimon and Beetlemon who were looking around.

"What's wrong now?" Lobomon asked.

"We don't know where Grumblemon is." Agunimon answered.

"You don't know?" Lobomon demanded.

Above them, Grumblemon came out of the mountain and Agunimon jumped up to get him while Lobomon pointed his laser at him.

"You trying to get shot?" the wolf asked as the salamander got in his way.

Grumblemon then hit Agunimon, sending him down.

"You should've just let me handle it." Lobomon said.

"Agunimon!" Sakuyamon called to her brother, who grabbed onto the rope ladder, only to have Grumblemon poke out of the mountain and try to hit Agunimon.

Growling, Sakuyamon jumped down and punched Grumblemon in the face before her flower petals appeared around her as he tried to hit her with his hammer.

"Maybe flowers aren't so useless after all." Agunimon said as Grumblemon ducked away.

Beetlemon also flew down and grabbed Agunimon to fly back up with him while Sakuyamon floated up with her flower petals.

"Now where are you?" Lobomon asked.

"You want guess?" Grumblemon asked making the wolf look behind him and got hit and sent down, but was caught by Sakuyamon and joined Agunimon on the ladder as the rain started to come down.

"Careful, it's slick." Neemon said from the wooden fence with Bokomon.

"You don't need to tell us." Agunimon said.

"Whoa, look at that." Beetlemon said as he flew over to see waves of mud falling down the mountain.

The three flightless Warriors clung to the ladder as they watched the Warrior of Thunder as he flew off, then Grumblemon came out of the mountain to hit him, but Beetlemon dodged and used his Thunder Fist on the mountain.

"Nice shot, dorkus." Grumblemon laughed.

The mountain shook making him look up at the boulders that started to fall down on him in a landslide making him fall down.

"Nice job." Agunimon praised.

"It was, wasn't it? But what about the captives?" Beetlemon asked as Kazemon flew over holding Kumamon.

"Over there." Kumamon pointed over to the mountain far off to where the snails were located.

"Boy, it sure must be nice to be back to your family. Hey, what's that?" Beetlemon said.

The eruption he caused had revealed the data that was hidden in the mountain making them all stare at it.

"It must be the mountain's Fractal Code." Kazemon said.

Grumblemon then poked out of the mountain where the Code was making them all gasp.

"Oh no, Grumblemon." Kazemon gasped.

"Oh, looks like I find what I want anyway." Grumblemon chuckled as he jumped out and landed on the ledge.

"Thank you. I'd never find without you. Now get rid you." he said as he held out a totem that made them all gasp since it was a Spirit.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"GIGASMON!"

Everyone gasped again at the sight of the large beast with spikes on his nose and back.

Gigasmon then used his Quagmire Twister to hit the good Warriors, Kazemon and Beetlemon flying out of the way but Kumamon was dropped while Lobomon, Agunimon and Sakuyamon were hit sending them falling.

"Hey, grab on to me." Kumamon said as he melted and then froze to a large icicle to the side of the mountain, the three Warriors grabbing on to him.

Beetlemon charged at Gigasmon, but was hit away and slammed into the mountain where Bokomon and Neemon were, the two Rookies falling but were caught by the winged Warriors.

"Phew, that was close." Bokomon said.

"Execute: Slide Evolution!"

"GRUMBLEMON!"

"That it? This what can do with your Spirit? You pathetic. Even make pathetic look good." Grumblemon said.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"You joke." Gigasmon said.

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" Agunimon asked.

"Rhino boy has two evolutions." Bokomon said.

"Now I take Fractal Code in name of Cherubimon." Gigasmon said as he then sucked the Code into his mouth making the mountain shake.

Kumamon lost his grip on the mountain and then fell with Agunimon, Sakuyamon and Lobomon down a dark tunnel that was below them, all four reverting back to their human forms as the older kids tried to grab hold of the younger ones, then the other two Warriors and Rookies all fell down a different part of the area.

To be continued…


	7. Island of Misfit Children

"The Island of Misfit Children"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

The warriors of Flame, Light, Ice and Harmony were still falling down the tunnel after an entire night and it was really wearing the girl of the group out.

What was the point in screaming for that long?

So she stayed quiet to rest her voice and clung closer to Koji as they continued to fall.

"Does this ever end?" Takuya yelled.

"Hey, Daisuke, why aren't you screaming?" Tommy asked.

"My throat hurts." she stated, but it came out muffled with her face buried in Koji's chest.

Finally, they came out of a tunnel and saw that they were now suspended in the air.

"OH COME ON!" Daisuke cried.

They all then fell again...into a giant ball pit.

"This looks like more fun than it is." Tommy whined.

"You're not kidding." Takuya said.

They bounced on the many colored balls for a few seconds before they got back on their feet properly and looked around.

"Whoa. Is this big playground? If it is, what needs a playground this big?" Takuya asked.

"We're gonna find out, aren't we?" Tommy asked.

"Well, duh." Daisuke said.

"Keep your eyes peeled for Zoe and the guys." Takuya said.

The four humans were all walking together in the strange place 'Toyland' is what Daisuke called it, looking for the others.

"Something tells me they're not gonna be easy to find in this place." Koji said.

They all heard a weird noise, so looked up to see what it was.

"Hey, maybe that flying guy's seen them." Takuya said.

"Looks like a robot." Daisuke said.

"A flying toy robot? Neat!" Tommy cried chasing after it.

"Wait!" Takuya called, running after him.

Koji and Daisuke just stood together for a few seconds watching the other two run off.

"I don't know which one of them is worse." Koji growled under his breath before he took Daisuke's hand and pulled her along with him.

"Check it out. This is awesome." Tommy said as they came to a pile of toys on the ground.

Daisuke just pouted as she looked around.

"Oh, sure, they have a race track but no soccer balls?" she muttered.

Takuya shot her an amused look since their love for soccer was mutual.

"Hey, where'd he go?" He asked referring to the robot.

"Don't sit down. We don't have time for this." Koji said to Tommy.

Tommy ignored him as he played with a toy car.

"What a baby." Koji said.

"I am not. These are just cool toys." Tommy defended.

Daisuke didn't really agree with that.

They all seemed pretty lame to her.

"Yeah, they are cool, but this probably isn't the best time to be playing." Takuya said.

"Ah, come on, when else can we play with these neat toys?" Tommy asked.

The mahogany haired girl groaned as she massaged her temples.

He was starting to sound like Shinya.

"Is this the flying robot?" Takuya asked, picking up a red and yellow toy robot.

"Hey, maybe the cars can fly too." Tommy said.

"Hey, that is cool. Super robot punch." Takuya said as he pushed a button, making the arm shoot off.

"Not you too." Koji said in disbelief.

How was it that the goggle head's little sister seemed to be more mature than him, that's what Koji wanted to know.

"Ah, well, I...I guess not. Put down those stupid toys!" Takuya said.

Tommy stopped playing and turned around to pout at them.

They all started walking again, Daisuke hanging back with the only one there who was her age.

"These guys are worse than my parents." he whispered to her making the girl giggle.

"I wonder what happened to Zoe and JP?" Takuya said.

"Don't forget Bokomon and Neemon." Daisuke said feeling a bit bad about their digimon friends who are never seen as equals to the team.

"Right, them too." Takuya said.

"I think our only choice is to head for the Forest Terminal." Koji said.

"Yeah, I bet we could meet up with them there, you think? Huh?" Takuya looked over at something behind his sister.

Koji and Daisuke looked back to see Tommy had a toy pig and two balloons in his hands.

He laughed and handed the purple balloon to the girl and he kept the green one.

"Guys, check it out." Tommy pressed on the pig's ear and it started snorting and Daisuke couldn't help but laugh with him because the pig was cute.

"Hey, look, we decided this isn't the time to play around, alright?" Takuya said.

"You decided?" Tommy said, letting go of his balloon and hung his head.

"Calm down. Don't start crying." Takuya said.

Tommy groaned in anger and pouted, looking away making Daisuke slap her hand on her forehead.

That guy was exactly like Shinya!

"Ah, man, I feel bad now." Takuya said.

"Why, because of him? Little baby has to grow up sometime." Koji said.

"Koji!" Daisuke scolded.

"Don't be so mean! I mean, he's only a little kid, for Pete's sake." Takuya said.

"So is Daisuke, but you don't see her causing problems." Koji said.

"Yeah, well, not all kids are the same." Takuya said.

"Whatever." Koji said walking away.

"No, you can't just say whatever, now listen up. I know you're not used to having friends, but you're a part of a team now, so you better show some support." Takuya said.

"Great idea, let's support the useless kid, right up until we all die because of his stupidity." Koji said.

Daisuke noticed that Tommy didn't like the insults, and she could relate, so she hugged him for support making him give her a small grin.

"No wonder no one likes you." Takuya said.

"Big brother!" Daisuke scolded.

"What do you know?" Koji snarled whipping around to face him.

The two older boys scowled at each other, making Tommy feel worse.

Daisuke sighed and let go of the boy then walked over to her brother.

She then punched him in the hip, making him yelp in pain before she walked over to a surprised Koji, who then gasped as she pinched his arm using her nails to make sure he felt it.

"What was that for?" the two boys cried out.

"Stop acting like spoiled brats! I know you both don't get along, but all this fighting isn't getting us anywhere, so why don't both of you just shut up and let's go find a way out of here!" she said.

The two older males stared at her in surprise at how she had spoken to them, but couldn't help but find the glare she had adorable.

"Daisuke is right, guys. If you keep fighting, we'll never get to the Forest Terminal." Tommy said.

They all snapped out of their moods when they heard a train and turned to a black and red train coming towards them.

"Hey, it's a train." Tommy smiled.

"Yeah, some train!" Koji said, holding Daisuke on his lap.

"Some toy train." Takuya teased.

Koji groaned as Tommy giggled and Daisuke bit her lip to quiet any chuckles.

"Yeah, that's very funny, just drop it, ok? It's bad enough I have to ride on this stupid thing." Koji warned his face red.

"Koji's playing with toys!" Tommy and Takuya sang, making Daisuke laugh.

"Wow, that's wild, Takuya, it's a giant walking teddy bear." Tommy said.

"Maybe he knows how to get to forest Terminal." Takuya said.

"Yeah!" Koji said jumping off with Daisuke in his arms.

"Right!" Tommy said jumping off with Takuya.

They all ran off to the digimon to go ask him for some help.

"Hey, buddy! Teddy, wait up!" Takuya called.

The bear stopped walking and looked at the four humans before he giggled and ran over to them.

Once he was in front of them, he grabbed the goggle head and tossed him to the ground, making Daisuke giggle that her big bad brother got his butt kicked by a teddy bear.

"I am still undefeated! Whoo hoo!" the bear cried.

"Monzaemon, a friendly, fun loving teddy bear. Monzaemon loves playing with others and is a kind digimon." Daisuke's D-Tector said.

Monzaemon helped Takuya up.

"Now we wrestle for the championship of the world!" the bear said making the two older males shrink back while Daisuke hid behind the lone wolf.

"Yeah, I'm next!" Tommy cried with his arms in the air.

"Are you crazy?" the Kanbara siblings asked as they began running, Koji pulling the little girl and Takuya pulling Tommy.

"It'll crush us!" they yelled.

They ran away as Monzaemon chased after them, thinking they were playing tag.

Takuya pointed out a ship, so the four ran over to it and boarded, hiding as the bear just ran past them, calling out for them.

"That bear's dangerous." Koji said as they all peaked over to see the bear disappearing.

"And you didn't even get thrown down by him!" Takuya said, making Daisuke giggle.

He turned to her, glaring.

"Oh, is that funny?" he asked.

"Pretty much. Shinya and Jun would have a laugh riot if they heard you were beaten in a fight by a teddy bear!" she giggled.

Takuya growled at her.

They all gasped as the boat began moving upwards, making the older kids grab onto the ship and the younger kids.

"Whose idea was it to hide on this crazy thing?" Koji asked, cradling the little girl in his arms.

"You wanna wrestle the bear instead?" Takuya asked.

The ship swung back and forth, making them all cry out.

"We can turn into digimon, you idiot! We didn't have to hide from him!" Daisuke shouted at her brother.

"Just get us off of here!" Koji cried as the ship swung back very high, making them all cling on to whatever or whoever they were holding harder.

"Hey, we're floating!" Takuya said as the ship seemed to slow down.

"Not anymore!" Tommy cried as it started swinging again, faster.

"TAKUYA!" Daisuke yelled.

"I thought we were!" Takuya defended.

"Is anyone else feeling kinda sick?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, get us off of here before he loses it!" Koji said.

"Sure, I'll just snap my fingers!" Takuya sniped.

"If he vomits on me, you are DEAD!" Daisuke yelled at her brother.

"Uh oh." Tommy said, getting green in the face.

"Don't look in our direction, kid!" Koji said, pulling Daisuke closer to him.

"Don't point him at me!" Takuya said.

"Why not? This is your fault!" Daisuke said.

The ship finally started slowing down.

"I think he's gonna be ok." Koji sighed as the boat stopped.

Tommy the burped loudly making Koji jump back, the girl still in his arms.

"GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" he said.

Takuya then helped Tommy off the ship.

"You gonna be ok, kid?" Takuya asked.

"Come on, you want a piggy back ride?" he asked kneeling down.

"Give me a break, make the kid walk." Koji said.

"Look, it's no big deal he's not feeling well so I'll help him out." Takuya said standing back up.

"Oh, yeah? And what'll happen when you're attacked while carrying him? You'll be too slow to run away, that's for sure!" Koji said.

"He's got a point." The fox said.

"Why do you always take his side?" Takuya asked his sister since she always seemed to be against him lately and was clinging to the wolf for some odd reason.

"Leave her out of this. You're about the worst leader I've ever seen. You never think ahead." Koji said, stepping in front of the girl.

"Well at least I think about someone besides myself, mister definition of the word selfish!" Takuya said.

Groaning in annoyance, Daisuke shook her head at this while the green eyed boy walked by her making her look at him curiously.

"I can walk." he said.

"Hey Tommy you sure?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I really don't have a choice." Tommy said facing them.

"You always have a choice." Daisuke said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I got an idea. Let's see if anyone lives in that house. Maybe they can help us." Takuya said, pointing at a house that looked like a strawberry short cake.

They all walked over and went in, but there didn't seem to be anyone in there.

Just a whole bunch of candy.

"Now I know what it's like to be a kid in a candy store." Takuya said as Tommy went off to grab some cotton candy.

"And it's the best thing ever!" the boy said.

Looking at the stacks of different types of candies, Daisuke picked up a caramel covered apple and started eating it as she stepped back over to the boys.

"I guess we can take a little time to have a snack, right?" Takuya said as Tommy handed his a stick of pink cotton candy and then gave a stick of blue cotton candy to Koji.

"We do not have time to sit around here stuffing our faces with candy! We have to find a way to get to the Forest Terminal. We're not out having fun at a carnival or something." Koji said.

Takuya was munching away on his candy, not seeming to even listen to the raven haired boy.

"You understand? Are you even listening to me? Man, you're infuriating!" Koji growled.

"Welcome to my life." Daisuke said as she took a bit out of the apple.

"What are we supposed to do? We're floating on an island." Takuya said.

Daisuke thought over some different things they could try, like finding an air plane or Kumamon could create a bridge or slide or something so they could get off.

"There's another example of why you'll never be a good leader. You just give up. It's like you don't even wanna help your friends or sister at all! I mean, take a look at what you're doing right now. " Koji said.

They all looked at him, tension growing in the air again which made the kids look at the two older boys in worry about what would happen.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Takuya said.

"At least I'm not just eating; we need to think about the other Legendary Warriors." Koji said.

"Legendary War-What are you talking about?" Takuya asked.

"He means, the others could be bad too, just like Grumblemon. And what about that Beast Spirit thing? We don't know anything about that." Daisuke pointed out.

"She's right. We need a plan. We need to think about the worst case scenario, not just play games and eat sweets, or we might not make it out of this world alive!" Koji said and Daisuke noticed Tommy's depressed mood.

"Look, can we not talk about this now?" Takuya asked, noticing the same thing as his sister.

"You mean not in front of Tommy? I don't care if he's young, Daiske is too, and she has no problem with it. He has to learn to face the truth." Koji said as Daisuke walked over to her friend.

"I'm sorry you hate me so much." Tommy said as the girl put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't hate you, it's just..." Koji trailed off, not sure what to say.

"He's just worried. Everything here is so different and dangerous. We don't know what'll happen. We need to be more careful." Daisuke amended with a soft smile.

Tommy looked at her, his emerald eyes sad as they looked into her chocolate ones, which were filled with a million emotions.

They all left the shop in a tense silence, Tommy and Daisuke walking out with their arms linked together as the two older boys walked a head of them.

"Does anyone wanna talk?" Tommy asked making Daisuke wince, knowing an argument would happen again.

"Fine. Let's talk about getting to Forest Terminal and what we're gonna do about the Legendary Warriors." Koji said.

"You're unbelievable! I told you I didn't want to talk about it in front of the kids." Takuya said.

"And I told you that you can't treat them differently from the rest of us. Daisuke accepted it, so you should too." Koji said.

Tommy and Daisuke turned when they heard a weird noise and gasped as they were picked up by a creepy looking teddy bear.

"Yeah, but you can respect that they're just kids." Takuya said, not noticing.

"So are you." Koji retorted.

"All right." Takuya said, turning to him.

"Oh, yeah." Koji said as they both glared at each other.

"Um, guys?" Tommy called.

"WE"RE BEING KIDNAPPED BY A FREAKY TEDDY BEAR YOU MORONS!" Daisuke screamed making them jump and turn to see the two kids being carried off by Monzaemon who was now an evil version of himself.

"It's that bear again." Takuya said.

"No, it's different now. It's all funky looking." Koji said.

"Yes, we know, CAN YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING AND HELP US?" the girl screamed again.

"The ShadowToyAgumon turned Monzaemon into WaruMonzaemon. His Heartbreak Attack will really bring you down." her D-Tector said.

Takuya and Koji then chased after them, intent on saving the kids.

"Hey you big fuzzy creep, give our friend and my sister back!" Takuya called.

WaruMonzaemon turned around and sent some black heart shaped bubble at them.

It hit the goggle head and he fell to his knees, crying which made Koji stop and turn to him in confusion of his sudden depressed attitude.

"What's the point? We're never gonna catch them." Takuya sulked and then burst into tears.

"Why are you crying? What happened?" Koji asked.

"I just feel really sad." Takuya said as he wiped at his tears.

WaruMonzaemon fired off another black heart just as Koji turned and it hit him next making him drop to his knees.

"What just hit me, Takuya? I'm so sad. I feel like everything is so hopeless, you know?" he asked as he sniffled.

"It is hopeless!" Takuya called as WaruMonzaemon turned and started running off with a laugh.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Koji apologized.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Takuya bawled.

"Unbelievable." Daisuke muttered as she sighed in annoyance.

After running for twenty minutes they had arrived at a lavender and blue castle, the black bear running inside and then setting the two kids down, Tommy bawling and Daisuke groaning in annoyance at how he was acting.

"This world just gets better and better. What's next? I'm gonna blow up? Although I don't know what's worse, blowing up or having to tell everyone you were beaten by a giant teddy bear!" Tommy cried.

"Oh, would you just stop!" Daisuke yelled slapping him across the face.

WaruMonzaemon stared in shock at this while Tommy stopped crying and just held his reddened cheek before looking down into blazing chocolate eyes.

"Don't cha think I'm scared too? I don't like this either and Takuya isn't even trying to comfort me. Stop acting like a baby all the time." She said.

"You're scared?" he asked in surprise.

"Of course I am! We just got our butts kicked by a giant lawn gnome and then were thrown off of a mountain and were kidnapped by an evil teddy. What kinda person wouldn't be scared? But crying all the time isn't gonna help us." Daisuke said.

Tommy looked down in thought and moved his hand away from his cheek as he came to realize that she was right.

Getting scared and crying all the time wasn't going to help him because no one was going to be there to baby him all the time.

He chose to stay here so he could be like the Kanbara siblings, tough and fearless, but how would that happen if he was always crying like a baby?

"You're right. We can find a way to get out of here all by ourselves. Thanks, D." Tommy smiled at her.

"No problem, T. I'll do it again if ya want." Daisuke smiled.

They both then laughed at that while WaruMonzaemon just tilted his head to the side at how they seemed to be mad and now were laughing like best friends.

The two kids then turned to him to see that he was holding a soccer ball in his hands, the kids looking around to see two goals and the girl smiled.

"Hey, finally, soccer." She said as she ran over to the harmless bear, Tommy right behind her.

"Can we play?" he asked

WarMonzaemon looked down at them.

"Play? You two…want to play with me?" he asked hopefully.

Sharing a smile as they saw that he wasn't really such a bad guy, the Warriors of Harmony and Ice looked up at him.

"Yeah!" they said.

The bear smiled as he was then covered in data and transformed back into the happy yellow bear that he really is.

"Monzaemon!" Tommy and Daisuke exclaimed.

"Let's play!" Monzaemon cheered.

They all laughed as they ran outside to go play a game of soccer, tag and then went back inside to take a bath and then sat down in the playroom to play video games, Daisuke brushing out her hair as she watched Tommy and Monzaemon playing a fighting game on the X-Box.

As Tommy was getting close to winning, Takuya and Koji barged into the room, expecting some sort of battle, but only saw Tommy cheering as he won and Monzaemon sulking while Daisuke was brushing her hair.

"Tommy, Daisuke, what are you doing?" Koji demanded.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Tommy asked with a smile as he and Daisuke got up and stood side by side in front of Monzaemon, the trio smiling.

"But we thought you were in trouble." Takuya said.

"Well, it's a good thing we weren't. By the time you guys got here, we'd be dead." Daisuke said making Tommy giggle while Takuya fumed.

"I feel just awful about that guys, but these little troopers saw through to the real me and played with me anyway. They're good kids." Monzaemon said as he pet the two kids' heads affectionately.

"So, can we keep him?" Tommy asked.

Koji and Takuya groaned in disbelief before they started down the stairs of the tower, Daisuke and Tommy following after the sulking boys that had fought the ShadowToyAgumon to save them.

"But why can't we keep him?" Tommy asked.

"Ah, fantastic friends." A panda digimon said as he stood there with the ToyAgumon.

"To make up for their monstrous mistakes, the ToyAgumon insist they take you off of the island." Pandamon said.

"Yeah!" the quartet of humans laughed and smiled at each other.

(A few minutes later…)

A ToyAgumon started up a plane and drove off with the kids in their seats.

"Cool." Tommy smiled.

"Hey, Tommy, how come you weren't scared?" Takuya asked.

"Well, I'm really not afraid of airplanes." Tommy said.

"I meant when you were captured by that evil teddy bear." Takuya explained.

"Well to be honest, at first I was so scared of him that I almost wet my pants, but then Daisuke helped me be brave and then we figured out that the big guy only wanted to play with us." Tommy explained.

"Probably only a kid could figure that out." Koji laughed.

"Right and you thought kids weren't good for anything." Takuya smiled back at him.

"Guys, if you look down, you can see the forest." ToyAgumon said.

"Wow!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Cool." Takuya said.

"It's so pretty." Daisuke exclaimed.

"It's just a bunch of trees." Koji shrugged making the goggle head groan.

"As a special thanks, how about a little excitement?" ToyAgumon asked as he started doing loops with the plane making the humans all groan.

"Maybe I am afraid of air-air-airplanes!" Tommy yelped.

ToyAgumon just laughed and turned around to hand them some parachutes which they took curiously.

"What do we do with these things?" Takuya asked.

"Why, you're jumping out of course." ToyAgumon said.

They yelled at that, but then decided to get over it as they put on their parachutes and then looked off as they got ready to jump.

"I can't do this. I'm not crazy enough to do this." Daisuke said as she tried to sit back down, but Koji picked her up.

"Just hang on, I got ya." He said.

She whined at that and clung to him as he jumped off, then Takuya and Tommy followed after them.

As they fell for a few minutes, Koji pulled Daisuke's cord and her parachute opened up making her yelp at the sudden jerk as he let her go.

The boys then did the same as they floated down, then spotted something sliding down the grassy fields.

"Hey, what's that?" Tommy asked.

"It's Zoe and the guys!" Takuya said.

It was indeed Zoe, JP, Bokomon and Neemon who were in a boat that was sailing down the grassy fields with them waving at the floating children.

To be continued…


	8. Welcome to my Nightmare

"Welcome to my Nightmare"

**Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review!**

The group of humans and digimon stood in the forest watching as a Trailmon rode by on a track that was above the forest they were in, Daisuke sitting on the large tree that had fallen with Neemon in her lap as Bokomon stood by with a calculating look and the others were standing below them watching as the train went.

"I believe the Forest Kingdom is beyond that track." said Bokomon.

"Sure looks big." Takuya commented as the group all looked out to where the track was above the forest they were in.

"Hey, Bokomon, how much further do we have to walk to the Forest Terminal?" asked JP.

"Don't worry. You should only have to walk a little bit more." the chicken said.

"A little bit more? These little bits are killing me!" JP groaned hanging his head down in misery.

A few hours later the sun was setting and Daisuke was running ahead of everyone.

"Wait up!" Takuya yelled as he, Zoe Koji went after her.

"Man, isn't it time for a dinner break? I'm wastin' away here." JP asked as he came over a hill they just ran down.

"We didn't even get any breakfast yet." Tommy said standing next to him.

"I think we better stop here and make camp." Takuya said.

"It's been a long day for all of us." Zoe said.

"Yeah, whatever." Koji said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Daisuke said coming up to the Warrior of Light and took his hand in hers, making him smile down at her, then he frowned in thought.

How did she influence him so easily?

Takuya on the other hand was watching them sadly with how his sister seemed to run to Koji instead of him.

"Does that mean we're stopping?" Tommy asked.

"Does that mean I get to eat? And lie down? And eat? Yes!" JP said making Daisuke laugh at his eagerness for a rest.

She noticed Zoe pick up some strange colored apple from the ground and presented it to the group.

"Look what I found. I hope its edible." the blonde said.

"It's called a meat apple." Bokomon said.

"Meat apple?" the boys asked.

"Yes, each one has the flavor of a different meat. Quite nutritious actually." Bokomon said.

"Where'd ya find that thing?" Takuya asked pointing at the apple.

"It was just lying on the ground. There has to be a tree somewhere nearby. Bokomon, will you help me find some more?" Zoe asked as she began to run off to look for the tree and the chicken started to follow her.

"Certainly." He said.

"Can I come?" Neemon asked making Bokomon pause and grab the bunny's pants and started dragging him off.

"Oh, all right." He sighed.

"Goodie, I love meat apples!" Neemon said.

"Well bully for you." Bokomon muttered and Tommy started to follow them too.

"Wait for me!" the little boy yelled.

"Well I guess we better gather some fire wood." Takuya said.

"I'm not gonna have to lift anything heavy am I? I don't like doing any heavy lifting. Can't I just get the twigs?" JP asked.

Feeling annoyed at the complaining, Daisuke picked up the apple that Zoe had dropped and she then threw it at JP's head making him yell in shock.

"All right, who's the wise guy?" he asked.

Daisuke pointed over at Takuya and JP turned over to the goggle head.

"Hey, Taky, what's the big idea?" he demanded walking over to Takuya.

"What're you talking about?" Takuya asked.

"Don't play dumb. You threw the meat apple at my head." JP accused.

"What? Who told ya that?" Takuya demanded.

Koji quickly picked up the smirking Daisuke and walked off with her before she was caught.

"Daisuke did." JP said.

Just then, realization dawned on the two boys as they turned to the fox, only to see she had been saved by the wolf who were both far away from them.

"And I thought Shinya was the evil twin." Takuya groaned.

(Later on that night…)

"How can you not start a fire? I mean, you are the Warrior of Flame, after all." Daisuke commented as she watched her brother struggling to start the fire by rubbing a stick on a piece of wood from her place with the others as they stuck the apples on sticks to cook.

"Oh, be quiet." Takuya groaned as he struggled to start the fire, Koji rolling his eyes from his place next to him.

Daisuke went back to work sticking apples on and then looked up when she saw the Warrior of Thunder smiling hungrily down at one of them and licked his lips.

"Apple, you're my best friend." he said taking a bite.

"Disgusting!" he yelled.

"I'm pretty sure those things are raw, so they need to be cooked first." Daisuke said, sweat dropping when she saw Neemon had taken a bite out of a raw apple too and had a sour look on his face.

"She is right. Only a ninny would eat them raw." Bokomon said.

"I wish you told me that before." Neemon whimpered making the chicken growl in annoyance.

Shaking her head at them, Daisuke looked over to Koji and Takuya to see that they had the fire roaring.

"Hey, the fire's ready. Let's go cook these things. I am starving!" she said.

"Took the words outta my mouth, D!" JP said gathering his apples like everyone else.

They all sat around the fire, Takuya and Koji taking the two 8 year olds' apples in the fire to cook since they were the youngest.

"Hey, Bokomon, anything in your book about a Beast Spirit?" Takuya asked.

"I haven't seen anything." The chicken said.

"If it's not too much trouble, could ya take another look?" Takuya asked.

"Certainly." Bokomon said as he pulled out the book and began flipping through the pages.

"I'm afraid I still don't see anything." He said as Neemon began touching one of the pages, rubbing at it.

"Paws off, baggy!" Bokomon snapped at him.

"But I think I found something. This page seems to be folded over. Maybe there's other stuff inside." Neemon said and Bokomon checked to see that he was right.

"Oh, it's a miracle, you're actually right. This changes everything. It seems there are two Spirits for each of the Legendary Warriors." Bokomon said making everyone gasp.

"The first is the Human Spirit like Agunimon, then the second is called the Beast Spirit. That explains where Gigasmon came from, but how did he summon the Beast Spirit?" Bokomon asked.

"I wonder what life would be like as a beastie." Neemon said.

"Let's feed you to one and you can find out from the inside. Don't you realise; this means the children may have the power to Spirit Evolve again?" Bokomon said frowning at the bunny.

"Well then, if Bokomon's right, each of us should be able to get a Beast Spirit." Koji said.

"But if that's true, then we're only half way there." Zoe said making JP groan.

"Oh man, it's like starting over." He said.

"But isn't it a good thing?" Daisuke asked.

"I mean, we're not that strong now. With these Beast Spirits, we'll be able to stop Cherubimon and these bad Warriors from hurting us and the Digital World." She said.

"Well, I'm willing to give it a try. Beast Spirit Evolution, here we go!" Takuya said pumping a fist with a smile.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered while Neemon poked Bokomon, repeating his name until he got slapped.

"Is this a good idea?" Neemon asked.

"What's the matter with you? We have to help you find your Beast Spirits as soon as possible; after all, it may be the only way to save the Digital World. We haven't even made it to the Forest Terminal; we're running out of time. These Beast Spirits must be our number one priority." Bokomon said.

"Nope, not good." Neemon said.

"What is not good?" Bokomon asked glaring at the bunny, who then pointed at the fire.

"The meat apples, while you're talking, they're burning up." Neemon said making everyone look to the apples to see that they were glowing red around the skin.

Everyone then yelled out as they grabbed at their apples, trying to save them before they burned and were uneatable.

"Mines like a meat bun." JP said.

"This one tastes almost like a chicken drumstick." Tommy said.

"Mm, this one is pork chop." Daisuke said.

"I think I'm eating prime rib." Takuya said.

"Yeah, gingered pork." Koji said.

"Mines osubuko!" Zoe cheered falling on her back.

Suddenly, thunder boomed as storm clouds rolled in to hide the three moons that were shining in the sky and the stars.

"Hey, you're blocking the view." JP complained as they were covered in darkness except for the fire.

"Something is happening." Tommy said.

Looking off into the forest, the group all saw the trees had some sort of screen on them that were showing images of different places on it, such as an airport, mountains, towers and tall buildings.

"Wow, a TV." Tommy said.

Everyone stood up and walked over to check them out, standing in the middle of the forest to look them over.

"A bunch of 'em." Takuya said.

"That is pretty sweet." Said Koji.

"Whoa, tree TV. I hope it isn't all travel channels. I wonder if we can get music videos." JP said excited.

"Hey, wait a minute. That's our world. Those scenes are from back home." Zoe realized.

"That's right, Zoe. It's called the TV Forest, a video gateway to the Human World." Bokomon read from the Book.

"Now that's really weird." Koji stated.

"It's my school. It never looked so pretty to me. Oh, look, the cherry tree's blooming." Zoe said as she touched the screen of her school.

"I love cherries. You know, come to think of it, I love pretty much every kind of food. By the way, is this pre-recorded?" JP asked.

A flash of orange and pink lights made Daisuke turn to a TV tree and walked over to it to see two kids that reminded her of Takuya and herself were walking together in a park.

They reminded Daisuke of her older brother and herself because the girl who had brown hair and was dressed in pink and yellow was her exact age while the brother was Takuya's age and he wore a pair of circular goggles in his wild brown hair.

Feeling curious, she placed her hand on the images and watched in awe as she saw a sun symbol flash on the boy in orange while the girl had a snowflake symbol flash in pink on her.

Unknown to Daisuke, her mark of Harmony was glowing in gold on her forehead while Koji turned to her curiously as he saw what she was looking at and he was confused by it.

"My mother!" Tommy then gasped breaking Daisuke out of her trance as everyone turned to the Warrior of Ice.

"For serious?" JP asked.

They all saw the vision of a park with a woman standing there with Tommy's hair, eye color and skin tone.

"You weren't kidding. Your mother's very pretty, Tommy." Zoe said.

"Oh, Mom." Tommy said with tears in his eyes.

Just then, the clouds were moving away from the moons and the light was returning to the forest, so the TV's were fading way.

"Wait, where are you going? Don't leave me! Please! MOMMA!" Tommy cried as the woman's image faded away.

(Later on…)

Everyone was gathered around the fire looking upset at what had transpired before, Tommy still crying a bit while the others were thinking about their own mothers.

"I bet my mom is really worried about me." Zoe said.

"Cheer up little buddy. Go on, try my apple. It's hot dog." Takuya smiled as he held out his apple to Tommy who's head was bent.

Zoe turned to them and smiled.

"Tommy could be your little brother." she said.

Once again, Daisuke felt jealous at this, but pushed the feeling back.

Takuya looked over to her to see her glaring at the fire and was curious as to why she was doing so when he heard a strange sound from above and looked behind him only to see nothing, so he turned his attention elsewhere.

"Hey Koji, are you falling asleep?" Takuya asked the boy who was leaning against the tree a few feet away from them.

"Sleep? Tch, I'm lucky I'm not bored to death." Koji said crossing his arms and turning away.

"Hey bud, what's your problem? He needs a nap." JP frowned.

"He's just grumpy." Zoe said walking over with a smile.

"Hey, JP, maybe Tommy would like to see you use some of your magic." She suggested.

"Magic? Since when?" Takuya asked.

"Since I was a kid myself. Ladies and germs, I present to you the magic of Howie Do That." JP said as he stood up.

"Yeah, yeah." Zoe cheered and clapped as she, the digimon and Takuya sat in front of JP.

"All right." Takuya clapped with a big smile.

"Observe; nothing up my sleeves. I happen to have this beautiful red scarf here." JP said as he pulled it out of his pocket on his chest.

"But now this blue one wants his friend back." JP said as he pulled out the other one as Tommy and Daisuke were paying attention now.

"Yeah, put 'em back." Takuya encouraged.

"That wasn't my trick yet. We'll put 'em together and a twist here." JP said as he closed his hands over the scarves and rubbed then together.

"Ta-da! My clothes line." he said as he showed that the scarves were now different smaller parts tied together.

"Wow!" the group gasped.

"Yes my friends, but this is just the beginning. I will now bring them back to normal." JP said as he closed his hands over them, rubbed and revealed they were two again.

"Now how did he do that?" Bokomon asked.

"Well, I guess that explains where he got his stage name from." Takuya clapped.

"It doesn't explain why he's so annoying." Koji grinned over at the group.

"Do another one." Takuya encouraged as Tommy stood up and went to the fire to grab another apple.

"I don't know if I know anymore. In fact I don't know if I know how I did the last one." JP said.

"Now stop that." Bokomon scolded as everyone laughed.

Daisuke gasped as she thought she heard someone talk in a deep voice while Tommy was covered in a purple smog that made his eyes turn blank and dropped his apple as the smog went inside him.

"Later on…)

Zoe and Tommy went to sleep in sleeping bags made out of leaves, the boy groaning as he looked to be trapped in a nightmare as Daisuke was sleeping against Takuya's side.

She had fallen asleep next to the fire, so he picked her up and leaned her against him.

"This stinks. I do a spectacular performance tonight and I still have to watch the stupid fire." JP complained.

"Stop complaining. We drew straws and you lost fair and square." Takuya pointed out.

"I'm just wiped out from all the walking. I think I need to pass out for a while." JP sighed.

"Hey, JP?" Takuya asked suddenly as a thought came up.

"I was wondering are you an only child?" he asked making JP look at him curiously.

"Yeah, but how could you have known that?" he asked.

"It's pretty obvious." Takuya chuckled.

"Big deal. What about it?" JP asked.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just miss my little brother and big sister. Shinya is Daisuke's twin brother. it was their birthday the day we came to the Digital World. Aw man, we missed all the cake and ice cream. Jun's gonna kill me when I get home for keeping Daisuke out this long." Takuya said.

"Afraid it's little bit late for that now bud." JP smiled.

"Yeah. No big whoop." Takuya said, then looked down at Daisuke as she moaned in her sleep and cuddled closer to his side.

"Why aren't you and Daisuke close? I mean, she seems to tease and pick on you all the time and you always rather hang around Tommy. Why is that?" JP asked.

"I'm not sure. It's just…Daisuke's always been shy around people, so she clung to Shinya. They're those types of twins that can read each other's minds and finish the other's sentence. Shinya was always able to get her to open up. I guess because Daisuke and I are so different that we aren't close. She also never needed me to look after her, so I guess I always ran off to help Tommy because he needed me more than she did." Takuya said as he stared down at his sister.

"If ya ask me, she still needs you. I mean, she's a brave kid, but she's still a kid. If my big brother spent all his time around another kid, I'd be pretty jealous." JP stated.

Takuya thought that over and ran his fingers through Daisuke's hair when suddenly he heard a sound again and looked up to the sky.

"Did you just see a ghost?" JP asked.

"I saw something; I'm just not sure what. I think we're being watched." Takuya said making JP look around.

"Um, maybe it was a squirrel or something." JP said.

"I can't believe you didn't feel anything just then." Takuya said.

"I did, but I think it might've been just gas from eating all those meat apple if ya know what I'm saying and I think you do." JP grinned as he was ignored as Takuya held his sister close to him to protect her.

Tommy then started to wine and whimper in his sleep, waking Daisuke and Zoe up while Koji looked over at the boy.

He then stood up and grabbed a stick from the fire, everyone standing as they watched him.

"Tommy, what is it?" Zoe asked.

"I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you." Tommy muttered as his face was shadowed.

"There's something wrong with him." Takuya said.

"Hey, half pint, snap out of it." JP said as Tommy growled said raised the stick with the burning tip like he was about to strike.

"Tommy, stop that right now!" Zoe called.

"I will not forgive!" Tommy yelled.

"Now cut it out. This isn't funny, Tommy." Takuya called.

"I will never forgive any of you. You're going to pay for what you've done to me." Tommy swore as he threw the stick away and pulled out his D-Tector.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!" he rasped.

"KUMAMON!"

He then used his Crystal Freeze on the fire and froze it as everyone gasped while Neemon woke up and fell out of the tree he was sleeping in waking Bokomon up.

"That's one angry bear." Takuya said.

"Kumamon." JP said as the group stepped back from the advancing bear.

"I'm tired of you bullying me." Kumamon said with glazed over brown eyes and then used his Crystal Freeze making the humans run away.

The attack hit a tree and made it break in half.

"He's gone completely crazy." Takuya said as they hid behind the trees.

"I'm really sorry Tommy." JP said.

Kumamon used his Crystal Freeze again making them run.

"Guess sorry wasn't the magic word." JP said as the attack hit a tree making it break and start to fall where Zoe was staring at it in fear as Takuya pushing her out of the way, rolling with her to safety.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Hey, how come Takuya gets to fall with Zoe?" JP asked as Koji and Daisuke watched Kumamon walked up the hill and stared down at them.

"Run you jerk." Koji said as he grabbed Daisuke and pulled her with him and JP ran as Kumamon tried to freeze them again.

"Looks like the only choice we have is to Spirit Evolve and take him out." JP said as the group stood together.

"I will never forgive you." Kumamon said.

"Spirit Evolve? I won't do it. There has to be another way to stop him." Takuya said.

"Right." Zoe nodded.

"I don't wanna hurt Tommy." Daisuke said.

"Sorry JP, I'm with them." Koji said.

"Fine well, what do you propose?" JP asked.

Kumamon then used his Crystal Freeze again making them all run off from the attack so they weren't hit.

"Come on, Zoe, take my hand. I'll protect you." JP said holding his hand out to take her own, but she wasn't looking at him as her gaze was on Kumamon.

JP then yelped as he tripped over a root and Zoe, who wasn't looking, stepped on his back and then jumped off.

"Sorry." She said.

"I'm good." He groaned.

Daisuke was being hidden by Koji and Takuya as Kumamon was walking down the path looking for them.

Suddenly, something moved through the trees making the three Warriors look over.

"What was that?" Koji asked.

"I know I definitely heard something that time." Takuya frowned.

"Was it a digimon? Someone needs to go after it." Daisuke said.

"Right." Koji said as he flipped his D-Tector.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"LOBOMON!"

Lobomon stepped out from behind the trees to face Kumamon while Zoe and JP were surprised.

"Wait a minute; I thought we all agreed not to Spirit Evolve. Who does he think he is anyway? Sometimes I hate him." JP glared.

"Koji must have a good reason. Maybe he knows something we don't." Zoe defended.

Lobomon then pulled out his Lobo Kendo and raised it into the air and yelled Ancient Spirit of Light as it gave up a bright light that filled the area and revealed the digimon responsible for the mess.

"There he is." Takuya said as he watched the warthog fly off.

"I'm gonna help Koji with Kumamon." Daisuke said.

"Right, I'll get that flying pork chop." Takuya said.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"  
"AGUNIMON!"

"SAKUYAMON!"

"OK, now something is definitely wrong." Zoe said as she saw the siblings had evolved next.

"All I know is they broke the agreement and we have to protect Tommy." JP said.

"Lobomon, don't you harm a hair on that bear, OK?" Zoe called.

Kumamon then used Frozen Tundra and turned into an icicle to hit Lobomon, but Sakuyamon jumped in front of the Warrior of Light and created a barrier that stopped him and he jumped away, returning to his bear form.

"Kumamon, this has to stop." Lobomon said.

"In coming!" Agunimon yelled from the bushes.

This made Zoe and JP turn to see Agunimon was riding the warthog digimon out into the open and tried to buck the Warrior of Flame off.

"Rotten little warthog!" he yelled.

"What is he riding?" Zoe asked.

"Whoa, piggy!" Agunimon cried as he was thrown off.

"Tapirmon, a product of a medical sleep research computer program. His special attack is Nightmare Syndrome." The woman's voice spoke.

"Come back here you flying porkpie!" Agunimon yelled as he ran after him.

Tapirmon then flew at him and blasted him with Nightmare Syndrome, Agunimon getting lost in a nightmare where he saw his friends and sister attacking him, but he shook them off as he saw their smiling faces and the nightmare ended.

"It's only a dream. Tapirmon has convinced him that we're his enemies." Agunimon said making the two humans gasp.

"Oh no." Zoe said.

Kumamon was advancing on Lobomon and Sakuyamon, the fox pulling out a card as the bear had his Blizzard Blaster out.

Stop, Tommy." Lobomon said as he held his Lobo Kendo.

"My name is Kumamon and you are nothing but a big bully." He said.

"No, you're wrong." Lobomon said.

"Kumamon, you're under the spell of Tapirmon's Nightmare Syndrome! This isn't real. You have to fight it!" Agunimon called as he ran over.

Kumamon looked over at him, his voice getting through to him.

Agunimon then growled as he slammed his fists together.

"Takuya!" Zoe cried.

"Wait, don't do it!" JP yelled.

Flames swirled around Agunimon's arms as he looked over to Tapirmon to get ready to attack him.

"It's time to end this nightmare!" he said as he landed the hits with his flames, Tapirmon having data appear around him as Agunimon pulled out his D-Tector.

"Now for some purification. Fractal Code: Digitize!" he said downloading the data and Tapirmon's Power Ring returned onto his calf.

With the taint gone, Kumamon turned back into Tommy who was clueless as to what happened.

"Lobomon, Sakuyamon, wow, have you been fighting somebody?" he asked.

"It's good to have you back, Tommy." Lobomon said and Sakuyamon laughed as Zoe ran over with a relieved smile.

"Tommy, don't you remember? You just had a terrible nightmare." She said.

"Huh?" Tommy asked looking over to the others.

"That's right. You gave us quite a scare there young man. Tapirmon's dream made you think we were your enemies." Bokomon said.

"Yeah, but it was actually Cherubimon's fault." JP explained.

"Bakemon's better now. He didn't know what he was doing at the time." Neemon said.

"I'm sorry. From now on, I promise I'll only send you good dreams." Tapirmon said.

"Aw, mm-kay. So I had an adventure and I don't even remember it." Tommy said as he scratched the back of his head with a smile.

"It's good ya don't." Zoe smiled.

Afterwards, everyone started to walk back to the camp site since they had run off away from it during the attack.

"Thanks, Koji. I'm sorry I didn't believe in you. I owe you one." Takuya said.

"You don't owe me anything. Besides, you're the one who sensed something back there." Koji said.

"Huh?" Takuya asked.

"I always heard that savages rely on intuition." Koji said.

"You really hate being nice, don't cha?'" Takuya asked with a frown.

The two boys then shared a smile and then bumped fists.

"I'm not sure I'll ever understand them." JP said.

They all went to camp and lay down around the campfire as Tapirmon blew pink dust on them.

"Sweet dreams, children." He sighed.

Off to the side was Koji leaning up against the same tree.

"Now that is the way to sleep." Koji smiled as he watched the others all sleeping peacefully and then Tapirmon flew off.

His D-Tector then beeped making him grab it to hear what the new message was.

"Your Beast Spirit awaits, Koji Minamoto." The woman said as he stood up in shock.

Bokomon, Neemon and Daisuke heard and woke up to look over at the stunned Koji.

"But first, you have some growing to do." The woman spoke up making him frown as he stood up to leave.

As he went to leave, Daisuke got up as she watched him write a note and stood next to him.

"What're you doing up? Go back to sleep." He said as he set the note down under a rock so it wouldn't be blown away.

"No way. I'm coming with you." she said stubbornly.

"Look, Takuya would kill me if something bad happened to you." Koji said turning to look her in the eye.

"I can take care of myself and I've helped save you guys plenty of times. I won't get in the way." Daisuke said defiantly.

Koji groaned at this as Daisuke then looked up at him with watery eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Her bottom lip then quivered as her eyes got even more glossy with unshed tears and her hands were held up in front of her chest and she made a small whimpering noise.

Bokomon and Neemon watched in fascination as Koji's face grew red at the adorable sight of the look the girl was giving him.

"Please? I just wanna help." She whimpered.

Groaning in defeat, he covered his eyes from the sight and missed the victorious smirk that Daisuke had.

"Fine, let's just go before we wake everyone up." Koji said as he removed his hands to see the girl was now smiling happily up at him.

"Great." She chirped.

This girl was going to be the death of whatever man who married her.

To be continued…


	9. Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down

"Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Koji and Daisuke were still walking through the forest, the little girl wearing the older male's jacket because it had gotten colder during the night and he didn't want her to get sick on him.

It was now early in the morning, the sun shining down on them to warm them up.

"Find anything yet?" she asked as he looked at his D-Tector.

"No." he said sighing in annoyance at that fact.

He still couldn't figure out what that message meant.

Daisuke looked down at the screen of her D-Tector and began to think about the Beast Spirits, wondering what hers would be like.

"Hey, there's a small pond here. Let's rest for a bit and get something to drink." Koji said when they walked out of the trees and saw the small patch of water that was near the tall grass.

Daisuke nodded and walked over to the pond, sitting down and cupping some water into her hands to drink, the male doing the same as her.

After he was done, he held his chin in thought as he then pulled out his D-Tector to see Lobomon's face on the screen.

"It's driving me crazy. Who sent this e-mail?" Koji said.

The two Warriors looked over to the trees when they heard a loud snapping sound and saw that Bokomon was there with Neemon, who was holding his waist, meaning the chicken had snapped his pants again.

Seeing they were heard, the two digimon stared at the two humans.

"Stop following us!" Koji told them, picking the girl up in his arms and running off into the tall grass.

"Quickly now, follow them!" they heard Bokomon saw as he dragged Neemon.

Koji ran through the grass and then stopped abruptly when he came to a drop, Daisuke looking behind her to see it and paled at the fact that she nearly went down again.

"I don't see him." Neemon said as the two humans heard the grass rustling as the two digimon got closer.

"Oh, for Pete's sake! Your eyes are closed." Bokomon snapped.

They then came out of the grass and knocked into Koji, both clinging onto his shoulders as Daisuke jumped out of his arms and stood to the side.

"Let go of me!" Koji yelled before he went down with the digimon.

Daisuke watched them fall into the tall grass and rolled a few feet before they fell on top of a rock type digimon who carried a magnifying glass around his neck.

Quickly Spirit Evolving to jump down over to the group, Sakuyamon landed in a crouch and then turned back into Daisuke before anyone could notice her.

"What is that?" Neemon asked as Daisuke walked over to the group and Koji looked at her in relief.

"A Gotsumon. They are living rocks, but they are basically kids, and can be real trouble makers, let me tell you." Bokomon explained.

"What do you want?" Koji asked.

"Nothing. So what do you guys want?" Gotsumon asked.

"Nothing, why do you care?" Koji retaliated.

A tense silence then fell over the group which made Bokomon groan while Daisuke stepped in front of Koji.

"Hey, do you know where the Forest Terminal is?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I could tell ya, but I'm not gonna!" Gotsumon said and then ran off.

"Follow him. Come on. Chop chop." Bokomon said to Koji.

"Don't tell me what to do." he said taking the girl's hand and running with her.

"But he knows something!" the digimon said.

Koji then started plowing his way through the tall grass making sure that Daisuke was at his side so he wouldn't lose her considering the fact that the little girl had a knack of running of when no one was watching.

"Come on. He couldn't have gone far." Koji said as they walked out of the grass and saw a large boulder in front of them.

Daisuke let go of the ravenette's hand and then climbed up the boulder, trying to see if she could see him when she tripped over something and fell flat on her face.

"Daisuke!" Koji exclaimed worried.

"My dear, are you all right?" Bokomon asked.

"I think I tripped on something." She said pushing herself up.

Yeah. Me." A voice spoke.

The group then saw Gotsumon appear where the girl's legs were and the two got up.

"Oh, there you are. Sorry." She said.

"Yeah, well I'm still not gonna tell ya anything." He said.

"You are just a little brat! I don't think I've ever seen such a disrespectful digimon." Bokomon growled with his paw curled into a fist.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" Gotsumon retorted.

They all then heard some yelling and turned to see these cave like homes carved into mountains being destroyed by Gigasmon.

Koji held onto the side of the boulder as the group watched the Gotsumon clan running in fear.

"It's Grumblemon!" Koji gasped when the Beast went back to his Human Spirit form.

"No!" Gotsumon cried as he jumped off the boulder and started running.

"Hey, and just where do you think you're going?" Koji asked.

"He can't get away with this. I won't let him!" Gotsumon said as he stared at his friends fleeing in terror.

"Are you crazy? You can't fight that guy. Leave him to us." The Warrior of Light said.

"To you?" Gotsumon asked turning to look at them with tears in his yellow eyes that made Daisuke's heart clench.

"Yeah, just watch this." Koji said as Bokomon and Neemon jumped off of his back and Daisuke stood at his side, both holding up their devices as they began to beep and glow.

"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"

"LOBOMON!"

"SAKUYAMON!"

The sunlight shone down on them, their armour flashing silver and gold in the light which made Gotsumon stare at them in awe as they both jumped off after Grumblemon as Bokomon and Neemon followed.

"They turned into digimon! And not just any digimon, Legendary Warriors! Maybe there's hope yet." Gotsumon smiled.

"Grumblemon." Lobomon called as he and Sakuyamon landed behind the evil Warrior who had just absorbed more data.

"It you. That good. I have been looking for you." Grumblemon smirked as he rubbed his nose.

"So what?" Lobomon asked.

"You get away once before, but if I defeat and get Spirit, Cherubimon be grateful to Grumblemon." Grumblemon said as he was covered in data.

"Slide Evolution: GIGASMON!"

Gigasmon went to attack them, but Sakuyamon created a barrier than slammed into him, knocking him back.

"You fox girl get me mad." He growled as he lifted a boulder and threw it at her making him jump back only for him to charge at her and backhand her back into one of the Gotsumon's homes.

"Sakuyamon!" Lobomon called.

Gigasmon jumped up as Lobomon pulled out his Lobo Kendos to fight and spun them around as Gigasmon came down and slammed down onto the weapon.

It created a powerful impact that broke up the lands, Sakuyamon falling down into a huge crater while Lobomon was blasted elsewhere.

Data swarmed around Sakuyamon as she turned back into Daisuke as she hit the bottom of the crater groaning in pain as she then forced herself into a kneeling position.

"Ow. I am really starting to hate that guy." She muttered.

Just then, something fell down the dark crater and whacked her on the head.

"Ow! Is the universe against me or something?" she whined as she rubbed her throbbing head and looked for what hit her.

Her eyes widened when she saw that it was a red jewel.

She picked it up and examined it and hid until Gigasmon left, looking for her and Lobomon to continue the fight.

She waited in the darkness for about 25 minutes before she deemed it was safe to climb out and tucked the jewel in her shorts pocket as she gripped the cracks in the wall, pulling herself up, trying to not disturb the earth and alert the Earth Beast to her location.

Thanks to some sort of miracle, she made it out without being detected and ran to where she heard a fight going on.

Worried, she ran off to where the fight was coming from and saw Kazemon pushing Kumamon out of the way of Gigasmon tryng to touch him and the fairy got hit instead.

"Kazemon!" Kumamon cried as he fell to the ground.

Kazemon then turned back into Zoe as Gigasmon ate up her Spirit, the blonde falling to the ground.

"He stole her Spirit!" Agunimon cried out.

He and Beetlemon then went to attack, but Gigasmn turned into Grmblemon who hacked them with his hammers, the impact making their Spirits show.

"More tasty Spirits for me." Grumblemon said.

Before Grumblemon could go after Takuya and JP, Lobomon jumped above him and prepared to shoot him.

"Why don't you taste this first?" Lobomon asked as he blasted him.

Grumblemon was knocked down, then Lobomon jumped down and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"How'd you like that?" the wolf asked.

"Not too bad." Grumblemon smirked.

"What's the matter? Don't you want my Spirit anymore?" Lobomon asked.

"Still got couple tricks up sleeve." Grumblemon said as he somehow pulled out his hammers and went to slam them on Lobomon who leaned back.

"Now here's some magic for you." Lobomon said as he lifted his foot up and kicked the Warrior of Earth down and then ran off.

"You pay for that." Grumblemon growled as data surrounded him.

"Slide Evolution: GIGASMON!"

Gigasmon then shot off after Lobomon who was leading him away from the others.

"You running away good. Me see how good at fighting." Gigasmon said as he started punching at the ground, trying to level the earth and hit Lobomon.

Zoe was sitting on the ground staring sadly at her D-Tector as JP and Tommy sat around her and Takuya held his arm and stared after Lobomon.

"He's gone now. You OK?" JP asked.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just…what good am I to you guys now?" Zoe asked.

Clenching her fist in anger, Daisuke then ran after Gigasmon to see what was going on.

Catching a glint of mahogany in the grass, Takuya turned his head and saw that it was his sister running off.

"Daisuke!" he yelled, but she ignored him as she ran off.

He really needed to sit her down and talk to her about this.

"Come on!" he yelled at the others as he ran off.

Daisuke made it in time to see Lobomon was getting beaten by Gigasmon while Bokomon, Neemon and Gotsumon were at these three large stone monuments that looked like they had one eye each and a nose.

Gotsumon then jumped up and used his Rock Fist to block Gigasmon from stealing Koji's Spirit.

"Find the jewel! With it, you can unleash the Spirit!" he called over to the injured ravenette.

"The jewel?" Koji asked.

Gasping, Daisuke then looked down at the jewel she held in her hands and ran over to Koji which made him look over in relief.

"Is this it?" she asked holding it out.

"Ah, that must be it. Quickly, climb up and insert the jewel in the eye." Bokomon encouraged Koji who took the jewel from the little girl.

Koji then started climbing as Daisuke turned to see Gotsumon was getting hit by Gigasmon which made her mad and pulled out her D-Tector, quickly Spirit Evolving and jumped up, kicking the Beast in the face making him stumble back as Gotsumon dropped to the ground.

"That hurt!" Gigasmon yelled as he held his nose.

"Forgive me if I don't care." Sakuyamon said as she held up one of her cards.

"You pay." Gigasmon said as he went to use his Quagemire Twister, but was stopped as Sakuyamon threw her Fox Cards on him.

He looked confused when he couldn't use his powers which made the Warrior of Harmony smirk at him.

Just then, the ground shook making her gasp and turn to see Koji had inserted the jewel and he fell down off the monument as Takuya and the others arrived with the Gotsumon clan.

"I hope this is something good." Bokomon said.

"Don't we all." Neemon said.

The statues then turned towards the Beast of Earth while Gotsumon was picked up by Sakuyamon who ran off to safety.

"That not good." Gigasmon yelped.

The jewels that were made as the statues' eyes then glowed as they shot out red beams that hit Gigasmon and then the ground under him.

"Koji!" Takuya called.

The ground cracked and out came a totem that was a wolf that was glowing with power as everyone stared in awe at the sight.

"Spirit." Koji spoke as his D-Tector glowed with the same light.

"Koji, your D-Tector." Bokomon called.

"Oh boy." Neemon said.

"It's…it's your Best Spirit." Bokomon gasped.

Koji stood up as he stared in awe at the Beast Spirit, its eyes glowing with a white fog that also filled Koji's eyes.

"Beast Spirit!" Koji called as he held out his D-Tector.

"Me not afraid of Beast Spirit." Gigasmon smirked.

He then gasped as the Beast Spirit floated over to Koji.

"I did it!" Gotsumon smiled at finding the Beast Spirit.

As the Beast Spirit went inside of Koji's D-Tector, a transparent image of the large metal wolf pouncing at him before it faded.

"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!"

"KENDOGARURUMON!"

Light shone around the wolf as he howled to the sky, his gold metal wings shining from the light as his blue stripes stood out against his white body.

"KendoGarurumon: the Beast of Light." Bokomon read from his Book.

"KendoGaruwho?" Neemon asked.

"Garurumon!" Bokomon frowned as he reached over and snapped the bunny's pants.

Everyone, human and digimon, exclaimed in awe at the wolf as he just stood there with his gold eyes looking them over.

"Why'd he find his first?" Takuya asked.

"I could've done that." JP said.

"Hey there. Nice doggy. Sit." Gigasmon said as the wolf stared him down, his eyes clouded over by a white fog.

"I hope he can beat Gigasmon." Gotsumon said as the light show died down.

KendoGarurumon then roared as the wheels attached to his ankles lowered to the ground and started skidding on the ground as his wings extended and he continued to roar.

To everyone's surprise, he then rammed into the side of a statue.

"Ouchie." Neemon winced.

"Oh no. Koji can't control the Beast Spirit yet." Bokomon realized.

KendoGarurumon continued to roar and ram into the statues that were around him as he tried to fight the primal instincts that were kicking in from the Beast's power.

Sakuyamon dropped Gotsumon as she cried out in pain, a jolt coming in her chest that was sharp that made her revert back to Daisuke, Gotsumon staring at her in confusion as Takuya looked over at his sister in worry as he saw her panting as if in pain.

"Daisuke!" he yelled as he ran over.

"Look like things not so bad for me after all." Gigsmon said as he ran at KendoGarurumon who saw him.

"You should know not take what not control." Gigasmn said.

Roaring in outrage at him, KendoGarurumon then ran at Gigasmon while everyone watched in worry, the Gotsumon ducking down for cover from the large blast that would come from the impact of the two Beasts.

"Now this will be big." Bokomon said.

Takuya made it over in time to scoop his sister up in his arms and start running away from the attacking Beasts.

"How big?" Neemon asked as he was dragged off by his pants.

"Big!" Bokomon wailed.

The two Beasts hit making the ground move and erupt just as Takuya and the two digimon made it to safety, Daisuke shivering a bit in her brother's arms as everyone watched Gigasmon and KendoGarurumon fall down into the ocean as the cliff where they stood was destroyed.

"Koji!" Takuya called.

Koji!" Tommy yelled.

Thankfully, a golden clawed paw appeared over the ledge of the cliff and KendoGarurumon lifted himself up, roaring in victory before he was covered in data and became an exhausted Koji.

"That Spirit…sure takes…a lot out of a guy." He sighed before he started to fall back into the ocean below.

Before he did thought, Gotsumon grabbed his hand making him look up at the Rookie.

"I guess to be a hero; I needed your help after all. And you needed mine to be one too. Maybe asking for help is what makes you a hero. Of course, having a Beast Spirit doesn't hurt either." Gotsumon said making Koji smile.

"Can I come up now?" he asked.

"Oh, right, sorry." Gotsumon chuckled as he pulled Koji back up onto the cliff.

"No problem. You gotta work on your hero skills. Rescue first, talk later." Koji joked.

The others all smiled in relief at this, though Takuya was still worried about why his sister was in pain when she hadn't been hit at all.

(That night…)

Chocolate eyes fluttered open and were met by concerned coffee colored eyes.

"You OK?" Takuya asked as Daisuke sat up in his lap.

She noticed that they were camping outside again, the others sleeping peacefully.

"Yeah, I just felt this weird pain in my chest, but it's gone now." She said.

Takuya smiled in relief, then glared.

"Daisuke, you need to stop to running away from me. Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Why do you care? You never did before." She retorted.

"What do you mean? You're my baby sister. I want to be with you and make sure you're safe." He said.

"If you wanted me to be safe, then you never would have answered that strange text message and then dragged me off with you. What kind of older brother would do that? You didn't give me a choice in wanting to come. I chose to stay, yes, but not to come here. Whenever we're stuck alone you always make the decisions for me. I just wanted a chance to make my own." Daisuke said.

Takuya's eyes went wide at this, but he sighed as he realized she was right.

He did have a tendency to always pull her along with him to do the things he wanted and never let her chose what she did like Jun and Shinya did.

It was always bad of him to bring her here with him where she would be in constant danger, but he didn't even know this was what he had signed them up for.

All he wanted was something to do instead of just sitting there being bored and when the opportunity came, he took it.

Daisuke missed her own birthday because of it and he didn't get to see his two younger siblings blow out their birthday candles and open their presents and it upset him.

"I'm sorry for doing that. I guess I know why you hate me so much." Takuya looked down at the ground.

"I don't hate you." she sounded surprised that he even said that.

"Really? Because if I were you I would." He said looking up.

"Takuya, I wanna spend time with you, but I also want to do the things I want. You can't always expect me to want to do the same things as you." Daisuke smiled.

He smiled up and ruffled up her hair.

"OK, I promise to let you have a choice and not always drag you into stuff. I'll also spend more time with you too. How about when we get home e head off to the park and we play a game of soccer just you and me?" he suggested.

Daisuke giggled as she caught his hand and pulled it away from her already wild hair.

"Fine, but I bet I'll win." She said.

"Yeah right." He scoffed playfully.

To be continued…


End file.
